Mythical Detective - Loose Soul Cases
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: Di dunia ini manusia percaya selalu ada penjelasan ilmiah dibalik sebuah fenomena gaib. Namun mereka tidak sadar bahwa keberadaan mahluk supranatual dari dunia lain ada di sekitar mereka. Dan percaya atau tidak, akulah salah satunya. /Adapted fic/
1. Prolouge

"_Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Ia menatap kosong seorang dihadapannya._

"_Apa gunanya aku hidup kembali bila aku tak dapat merasakan apapun?" Tambahnya dengan nada sedikit marah, namun tanpa ekspresi._

"_A-aku.. ugh.." Tiba-tiba seorang itu memegangi kepalanya disertai rasa sakit tak terkira. Ia merasa terbakar.. tercabik cabik oleh pisau yang tajam. Warna kulitnya memudar. Telinga dan gigi taringnya tumbuh memanjang._

_**'Those who drag back a soul into living world'  
**__**'Will bear unvorgiveable sin'**_

"_Fufufu... Jiwa anak ini sudah menjadi milikku." Klaim mahluk aneh bertopeng putih sambil memegang kedua pundak undead yang baru saja dipanggil kembali ke permukaan bumi._

_Ia membuka matanya kembali. Dipandangnya kedua tangannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.  
_"_Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanyanya setengah panik akan perubahan fisik yang mencolok pada dirinya._

"_Apa aku belum memberitahumu? Oh, sepertinya belum ya?" Mahluk itu tersenyum licik._

"_Itu ganjarannya jika kau membangkitkan kembali seseorang yang telah mati!" Tambahnya._

_**'Their soul has tainted black'  
'Means that they have sign a contract of death'**  
'**It costs their existance to become a demon'**_

_Ia menunduk, menjajarkan kepalanya setinggi kepala sang undead._

"_Sekarang perintah pertamaku padamu.. BUNUH.. DIA..!"_

_Anak itu memegang sebuah pedang. Ia berjalan mendekati sang iblis baru sambil menarik keluar pedang dari sarungnya. Ia tidak mau tapi ia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Tubuhnya tidak dapat menolak meski seberapa keras pun jiwanya memerintahkan. Sang iblis hanya diam menatap seorang yang dulu dekat dengannya kini menjadi jiwa terperangkap. Karena dirinya yang egois._

_Undead itu berhenti dihadapannya lalu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi._

"_Kakak.. Lari!" Rintih undead itu sebelum kemudian menyayunkan pedangnya tanpa ampun._

"_UARGH!"_

_'**They have no right in heaven'  
**__**'So they'll fall to the deepest of hell'**_

.

.

Perfect Maid Haruka proudly present..  
an adaption of mystery and legend story..

.

**-:-:-:-Mythical Detective – Loose Soul Cases-:-:-:-**

.

Arme : Eh, koq baru lagi?

Author : Gomen ne.. Ru sudah tidak punya banyak waktu luang, jadi Ru akan tulis apa yang bisa ditulis dulu.

Arme : Oh.. Jadi itu kenapa author sudah lama tidak menampakkan diri di sini?

Author : Ya begitulah.. Works come first you know. Maaf bagi readers yang sudah menunggu lama sisa chapter "Magician and Thief" itu.. *menunduk sampai menatap lantai*

Arme : Kau harus menyelesaikannya atau.. *siap kejut listrik*

Author : Ampun Arme! *sembah sujud*

Ryan : Ada yang bisa menebak siapa saja pemeran dalam prolog ini? :D ..Focused Character diupdet saat kemunculan chapter 1 nanti.. entah kapan..

Lire : *sweatdrop* Author akan mengupdet tidak tentu waktu. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. (_ _)


	2. Wandering Soul part 1

**Disclaimer**  
Grand Chase, All related Logo and Characters are trademark of KOG studio.  
Adaption story : Bakemonogatari eps 2– "Mayoi Snail" by Nisio Isin and Vofan  
.

**-:-:-:-Mythical Detective – Loose Soul Cases-:-:-:-**  
Case 1 : Wandering Soul [part 1]

.

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh membalut seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sial. Mimpi itu lagi." Keluhnya.

Di luar sana mentari telah bersinar cukup tinggi yang berarti satu hal, ia terlambat untuk sarapan. Meskipun begitu ia mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya kemudian bergegas untuk melakukan rutinitas pagi.

.

Kurang lebih 20 menit kemudian ia sudah turun ke dapur. Ia membuka kulkas untuk menemukan kantung kosong di laci bawahnya. Baru ingat, ia lupa membeli suplai untuk minggu ini. Menghela nafas, ia memilih untuk sarapan dengan telur dadar saja pagi ini.

Setelah semuanya siap ia mulai sarapannya sambil membaca koran. Halaman demi halaman dibukanya tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun ketertarikan hingga sebuah kolom iklan merebut perhatiannya. 'Promo hari ini. Potongan harga 50% untuk pembelian apa saja di toko kue Shacthel. Jalan Alcubra no. xx telp. xxxxxxxxx'. Sebelah mata scarletnya mengkilatkan kata 'Menarik' disertai seringai kecil. Ia berencana ke sana siang nanti, setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan terlebih dahulu yang katanya akan diantarkan oleh... Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. 'Pasti dia' pikirnya dalam hati. Beranjak dari ruang makan, ia menuju pintu depan lalu membukanya. Seperti dugaannya seorang berambut lavender berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, menyodorkan amplop coklat berukuran sedang padanya.

"Neh. Aku malas mengantarkan ini tapi karena boss menyuruhku.." Ia menggerutu sendiri, membuat pemuda tadi menatapnya bingung.

"Sudahlah." Ia mengunggingkan senyum psycho yang cukup membuat orang lain merinding kemudian meninggalkan tempat.

Masih dengan bingung ia pun menutup kembali pintu rumahnya.

.

Ia pulang dengan membawa beberapa kantong kertas penuh roti dan kue yang diborongnya. Cukup banyak hingga membuatnya kerepotan tapi karena harganya murah jadi baginya itu sebanding. Ia duduk di kursi taman terdekat untuk menikmati steamed bun favoritnya. Ketika tengah asik menyantap ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dan google kuning tengah menatap papan peta di seberang jalan sana. 'Pasti pelancong' pikirnya. Sambil menyantap kue ia membuka amplop yang diantarkan oleh pemuda seram pagi tadi. Didalam sana terdapat selembar memorandum dan beberapa foto sebagai lampirannya. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah membaca memonya.

Di situ tertulis : 'Akhir-akhir ini ada rumor mengatakan bahwa di daerah sekitar tempat-tempat ini memiliki aura yang kurang menyenangkan. Ada juga yang bilang, orang yang mengenal daerah itu pun kadang dapat tersesat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah mempermainkan mereka. Sebagai ahlinya tolong kau selidiki tempat-tempat dalam foto ini. Dari : Bestair'.

Ia menghabiskan potongan kuenya yang terakhir kemudian mulai memperhatikan setiap foto yang terlampir dengan seksama. Salah satu dari foto tersebut rasanya ia tahu lokasinya. Sejenak kemudian ia ingat, tempat itu berada diseberang tempatnya berada sekarang. Tepat dimana pemuda berambut abu-abu tadi.. ralat.. sedaritadi berdiri. Pemuda itu masih terpaku di depan peta tanpa ada sedikitpun posisi yang berubah. Serius, apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia cari?

"Um.." Dehemnya ketika berada di samping pemuda itu.

"Ya?" Jawabnya datar.

"Daritadi kulihat kau tak beranjak dari sini. Apa kau tersesat?" Tanyanya seramah mungkin.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab pemuda itu tanpa ekspresi. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tertutup oleh rambut ikal berwarna coklat..

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia pun meninggalkannya di sana.

Meninggalkannya tapi ia tidak benar-benar beranjak dari lokasi itu. Ia masih di sana, berdiri di area diluar jangkauan pengelihatannya. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu. Beberapa jam berlalu. Hari sudah mulai sore tapi pemuda itu tetap tak bergerak satu senti pun dari keadaan semula. Kalau begitu hanya ada satu jalan untuk membuktikan kecurigaannya.

"Hei!" Panggilnya pada seorang anak berusia kurang lebih 10 tahun yang kebetulan lewat daerah situ.

"Ya kakak?" Jawab anak itu.

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang yang berdiri di depan papan peta itu?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk lokasi yang dimaksud.

"Siapa? Aku tak melihat siapapun." Anak itu berjinjit untuk melihat lebih jelas lokasi yang dimaksud.

"Itu.. Kakak berambut kelabu."

"Ah, kakak mengerjaiku!" Ia menggembungkan pipi lalu meninggalkannya.

Anak itu tak melihatnya. Itu berarti.. satu jiwa yang harus dituntun. Ia menyeringai menatap roh di depan sana.

"Target locked." Gumamnya.

.

Arme : *membaca* Ekh? koq gini doang?

Ru : Nanti kalo sudah dilanjut Ru updet lagi ok?

Mari : cliffhanger..

Ru : Baca re:review.. Lassie.. =3=

Lass : Namaku bukan Lassie.. Hmph.. untuk **Orithia Windbell**, aku senang kau mengganggapku kuat tapi ya apa boleh buat.. peranku selalu seperti itu.

Rufus : Kenapa aku juga? *sigh* **LitaRicaChan** a.k.a **Darkmelt**, ya itu aku dan Lass.. tidak ada OC yang dipakai di sini.

Neva : **Shirokawa Hazuki** a.k.a **TVP**, senang bertemu kembali.. ^^ ..dan kau hampir membunuh author-sama dengan 'glomp' mematikanmu.

Arme : chotto! kau bilang tidak ada OC? lalu dia? *menunjuk Neva*

Neva : Hei.. aku cuma assisten author di sini oke.. ==

Ru : next eps : Wandering Soul [part 2]


	3. Wandering Soul part 2

**Disclaimer**  
Grand Chase, All related Logo and Characters are trademark of KOG studio.  
Adaption story : Bakemonogatari eps 2– "Mayoi Snail" by Nisio Isin and Vofan  
.

**-:-:-:-Mythical Detective – Loose Soul Cases-:-:-:-**

Case 1 : Wandering Soul [part 2]

.

"Hei kau!" Panggilnya pada roh itu. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menengok kearahnya dengan bingung.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya datar.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Kau sudah berdiri di sini selama 8 jam."

"Benarkah?" Jawabnya lagi-lagi sedatar papan triplek. Pemuda ikal itu mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi. Hari ini ia bertemu dengan dua orang aneh. Tadi psikopat dan sekarang pemuda seumuran dengannya yang terlalu lugu.

"Ini sudah malam, pulanglah." Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan pergi. Mengira masalah telah selesai ia sendiri hendak beranjak pulang.

"Uhm.." Ia berbalik menemukan pemuda itu kembali lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana rumahku." Katanya datar.. lagi..

'_Uh.. ini bakal panjang urusannya..' _Pikirnya.

Pemuda itu menunjukkan secarik kertas berisi sebuah alamat yang tak terlalu asing baginya jadi ia berinisiatif untuk menunjukkan jalan.

.

"Kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?"

"Seingatku melalui arah sini."

Pemuda itu akhirnya berusaha mengantar roh tersesat tadi untuk pulang. Jalan yang dilaluinya cukup rumit, namun baginya itu tak masalah selama ia menghafal jalan kembali. Meraka berjalan lurus, belok, pertigaan, perempatan. Ia mulai merasakan keganjilan setelah beberapa jam berjalan. Ia merasa seperti berputar di jalan yang sama lagi dan lagi. Kemanapun mereka bergerak selalu berujung ditempat yang sama pula. Kau pasti bercanda.

"Kita hanya berputar-putar." Komentarnya datar.

"AKH! Aku tahu itu!"

.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke titik awal, taman tempat mereka bertemu. Sambil duduk melepas penat akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memperkenalkan diri.

"Zero" Ucapnya singkat.

"Huh?"

"Zero, namaku." Ulangnya lebih jelas.

_'Oh, aku baru ingat kalau belum mengenal satu sama lain.' _Batin pemuda disampingnya.

"Rufus Wilde." Zero hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan tetap membantumu mencari jalan pulang. Kita bertemu lagi besok disini pukul 10 pagi." Kemudian Rufus berdiri meninggalkan roh pengelana itu sendiri.

Zero memandang punggung pemuda yang baru diketahuinya bernama Rufus tadi hingga sosoknya tak lagi terlihat.

_'Dia.. tidak memiliki aura seperti manusia pada umumnya. Siapa atau tepatnya apa dia sebenarnya?'_

Daripada dihujani oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang entah ia sendiri tak tahu jawabannya maka ia pun beranjak pergi untuk beristirahat. Memulihkan tenaga untuk melanjutkan pencarian keesokan harinya. Entah kemana dia pergi, tidak ada yang tahu.

.

Sementara itu tempat tinggal pemuda bernama Rufus tadi sangat gelap. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa rumah tersebut ada penghuninya. Namun jika kau perhatikan dari dekat. Menengok sedikit dari jendela yang berada disamping, kau akan meliatnya. Cahaya kebiruan yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Dalam ruangan tersebut sang pemuda berdiri dikelilingi oleh lilin-lilin yang berjajar di dinding. Sebagian kecil padam dan sebagian lainnya menyala dengan api birunya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi."

.

Author : Yosh! part 2 relased..

Arme : Pendek sekali.. ._.

Author : Ah, kau ini protes saja.. ayo baca Re:review, Lassie!

Lass : Sudah berapa kali kubilang namaku bukan Lassie.. XI .. untuk **Orithia Windbell**.. Tega sekali kau mengklaimku seperti itu.. *pundung*

Zero : Untuk **LitaRicaChan**, baiklah.. *singkat padat jelas*

Rufus : **Shirokawa Hazuki**, aku tidak menyerang Zero.. Itu tidak ada di skenario.. *datar*

Ru : Next eps : Wandering Soul [part 3]


	4. Wandering Soul part 3

**Disclaimer**  
Grand Chase, All related Logo and Characters are trademark of KOG studio.  
Adaption story : Bakemonogatari eps 2– "Mayoi Snail" by Nisio Isin and Vofan  
.

**-:-:-:-Mythical Detective – Loose Soul Cases-:-:-:-**

Case 1 : Wandering Soul [part 3]

.

"Kau terlambat." Omelnya.

"Maaf." Jawabnya datar. Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tertutup surai kelabu.

"Sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan pencarian." Rufus bangkit dari kursi taman yang sejak tadi didudukinya selagi menunggu roh pengelana tersebut kemudian kembali menyusuri jalanan yang sama seperti kemarin. Roh itu, Zero, mengikutinya tak jauh dibelakang.

Kali ini mereka menandai setiap jalan yang telah mereka lalui dengan memberi coretan kapur diatas aspal. Tapi tetap saja. Lagi-lagi mereka selalu melalui jalanan yang sudah ditandai tersebut.

"Ini sia-sia.. kita hanya berputar-putar ditempat yang sama." Kata Zero datar, namun dari ekspresinya dibalik _shades _kuning yang dikenakannya terlihat kalau ia putus asa.

_'Kalau ia sudah berputus asa maka ini tidak akan berhasil.'_

"Apa kau tahu seperti apa bangunannya?"

"Aku.. tidak ingat.."

"Apa kau ingat seperti apa lingkungan sekitarnya?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Menghela nafas Rufus pun melontarkan pertanyaan terakhir.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, siapa orang yang tinggal di sana?" Tanya Rufus sambil terus berjalan tanpa peduli arah tujuan mereka. Zero terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Seseorang bernama Oz." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oz Pone Max Reinhart" Tambahnya.

KLIK.. Seakan sebuah tombol ditekan dalam pikirannya. Nama itu terdengar tak asing. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu merasa pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja berhenti?" Tanya Zero bingung melihat pemuda berambut cokelat ikal didepannya berhenti mendadak.

"Kita kembali." Rufus langsung berbalik arah.

"Eh? Tapi kan.."

"Kita kembali, sekarang!" Perintahnya tegas. Zero hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti.

.

_'Oz Pone Max Reinhart..' _Ujarnya dalam hati selagi mengutak-atik benda kotak yang dikenalnya sebagai laptop. Ia mencari informasi melalui internet tentang seorang yang bernama Oz dan.. bingo.. Ia menemukannya di sebuah artikel koran lama sekitar 30 tahun yang lalu.

**EKSPERIMEN MEMATIKAN DEMI KEMAJUAN TEKNOLOGI**

**Oz, begitulah ia dikenal oleh sesama profesor alkemia. Profesor yang sudah cukup berumur ini masih melakukan berbagai macam eksperimen berbahaya di laboratorium pribadinya. "Ini semua demi kamajuan dan kesejahteraan di masa depan, saya harus bisa menuangkan apa yang saya ketahui demi dunia yang lebih baik." Begitulah kata beliau ketika diwawancarai...**

_'Artikel ini tidak terlalu berguna..'_ Batinnya kemudian menggeledah arsip-arsip lain. Kali ini ia menemukan artikel koran yang lain.

**LABORATORIUM MELEDAK, 3 PROFESOR TEWAS**

**Diduga telah mempraktekkan biokemia, 3 orang profesor ditemukan tewas di tempat kejadian. Saksi mata mengakui telah mendengar suara gaduh beberapa saat sebelum laboratorium di jalan xxxxxxx blok x, no xx meledak. Sisa-sisa formula yang mereka gunakan diketahui mengandung sejenis metana dan uranium. Sampai saat ini masih belum diketahui penyebab pasti ledakan yang telah merengut nyawa 3 orang profesor ternama itu.**

_'Alamat laboratorium itu.. sama persis dengan alamat yang diberikan olehnya..' _Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama foto-foto yang ada, terutama foto reruntuhan yang menjadi latar belakangnya.

_'Begitu rupanya.. aku sudah mengerti sekarang'_

.

_..wahai siput yang tersesat..  
__..kemanapun engkau pergi..  
__..selama kau tidak tahu pasti tempat yang dituju..  
__..kau tidak akan pernah sampai ke tujuan..__  
_

_._

Zero terkejut ketika ia mendengar pintu dibanting di belakangnya. Ia tengah duduk menunggu Rufus di halaman depan rumahnya sambil membaca sebuah buku yang entah didapatnya darimana.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana, tapi kau harus menceritakan padaku tentang semuanya." Zero hanya menatapnya sesaat.. kemudian mengangguk.

.

Mereka berlari melalui tempat yang sama, namun kali ini Rufus tidak mengandalkan pengelihatannya pada jalan disekeliling. Ia menggunakan aura pada foto yang dilihatnya tadi sebagai pemandu. Mereka terus berlari hingga jauh ke pinggiran hutan. Disana mereka dapat menemukan reruntuhan bangunan kayu yang masih terdapat sisa-sisa bekas terbakar dengan sebuah pedang bergerigi tajam tertancap disela-sela timbunan kayu yang hancur. Ia berjalan menerobos tumpukan kayu yang berantakan. Perlahan-lahan seluruh ingatannya mulai kembali.

"Master.. aku pulang.." Ujarnya ketika menyentuh bulatan kristal di pangkal pedang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sekeliling mereka terdistorsi menjadi video memorial 30 tahun yang lalu.

.

_(little Zero's POV)_

_'Aku dulu hanyalah sebuah tubuh tanpa nyawa'_  
_'Sebelum master Oz menggunakanku sebagai media biokimia'_  
_'Keberhasilannya menghidupkanku menggencarkan dunia'_  
_'Aku adalah orang pertama'_  
_'Yang tercipta oleh manusia'_  
_._  
_'Ketika itu master mengajariku segalanya'_  
_'Berjalan, berlari, menulis, membaca'_  
_'Ingin sekali saja ia mengizinkanku memanggilnya papa'_  
_._  
_'Suatu hari, master menunjukkan padaku sebuah pedang dengan bola kristal di pangkalnya'_  
_'Katanya Ia akan mencoba mentransfer nyawa ke dalam pedang tersebut'_  
_'Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya'_  
_'Roh yang hendak digunakannya mengamuk'_  
_'Menghancurkan wadah ramuan biokimia yang dibuatnya hingga tumpah'_  
_'Cairan tersebut masuk ke dalam zat lain yang seharusnya tidak boleh dicampurkan'_  
_'Kemudian terjadilah ledakan fatal yang menghanguskan tempat tinggal kami'_  
_'Aku berhasil selamat karena master menghadiahiku dengan tubuh kebal terhadap luka'_  
_'Sedangkan mereka, tak ada seorangpun yang selamat'_  
_._  
_'Semenjak kepergian master aku ditampung di laboratorium negara'_  
_'Karena tidak ada data milik master yang masih tersisa'_  
_'Mereka menggunakanku sebagai obyek penelitian'_  
_'Demi mengetahui rahasia biokimia yang master lakukan padaku'_  
_'Tanpa ragu mereka membedahku'_  
_'Hanya karena aku kebal terhadap luka bukan berarti aku tidak merasakan sakit'_  
_._  
_'Beberapa tahun berlalu'_  
_'Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari neraka itu'_  
_'Mereka mengejarku'_  
_'Aku berlari sampai ke atap'_  
_'Mereka memojokkanku'_  
_'Aku tak punya pilihan lain'_  
_'Akupun melompat dari atas sana'_  
_'Master.. aku ingin bertemu denganmu'_  
_'Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap'_

_(End of POV)_

.

Semua kembali normal. Video flashback telah lenyap begitu pula dengan roh pengelana yang tadi bersamanya. Ribuan cahaya seperti kunang-kunang beterbangan, mengantarkan jiwa kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Selamat jalan.. Zero.." Ia menatap langit berbintang dengan satu bintang yang menyala paling terang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

_'Satu lagi roh telah kembali.'_ Rufus mengadahkan tangannya. Serpihan cahaya berkumpul ke tangannya kemudian berubah menjadi api berwarna biru.

_'Kau... dan aku pun juga.. pasti..'_

.

Author : yak, case 1 closed.. :D

Neva : selamat anda berhasil! *siap cupmie* :3

Author : eits, perayaannya nanti.. baca re:review dulu..

Neva : *pout* iya iya.. buat **Baka Mamarthy**.. terima kasih sudah membaca cerita singkat gak jelas ini.. #dilempar mouse sama author

Author : Rufus, baca yang satu lagi..

Rufus : aku lagi? *sigh* ..**LitaRicaChan**.. Soal itu masih dirahasiakan..

Neva : nah sekarang boleh perayaan kan? *nyeruput mie*

Rufus : *no comment* ==

Author : Next episode : Immortal Soul [part 1]


	5. Immortal Soul part 1

**Disclaimer**  
Grand Chase, All related Logo and Characters are trademark of KOG studio.  
.

**-:-:-:-Mythical Detective – Loose Soul Cases-:-:-:-**

Case 2 : Immortal Soul [part 1]

.

"Kenapa.. kau masih disini?"

"Um.. Mereka yang diatas mengizinkanku berkelana untuk mempelajari dunia."

Rufus terkejut mendapati Zero dan pedang besi besar yang ditemukannya kemarin tengah duduk di halaman rumahnya sambil membaca buku yang entah author sendiri tidak tahu buku apakah itu. Menghela nafas, ia pun mempersilahkannya masuk. Roh berekspresi super datar itu duduk dengan rapi di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak bisa minum.. aku kan roh." Rufus nyaris saja menepak dahinya sendiri setelah mendengar jawaban Zero.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau kemari lagi?"

"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk menemukan orang ini." Zero mengambil lipatan kertas dari sakunya lalu dibuka dan ditunjukkannnya kepada Rufus. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam spiky sedang nyengir lebar terpampang dalam kertas foto tersebut.

"Aku sering melihatnya di televisi. Remaja pembuat onar itu." Ia memandang Zero dengan tatapan aku-ingin-tahu-alasanmu-mencari-orang-ini. Seolah tahu apa maksud pemuda itu, roh itupun menjawab.

"Mereka yang diatas ingin tahu keadaannya setelah 6 abad ini tidak ada kabar."

"Roh pengelana juga rupanya. Tapi dia punya kemampuan untuk menampakan diri didepan manusia biasa. Sungguh berbakat." Komentar Rufus singkat.

"Dia manusia bukan roh." Bantahnya terhadap pendapat pemuda itu.

_'Manusia berumur 6 abad?'_

"Kau serius?"

Zero menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

_..when a person at the verge of death..  
..the gatekeepers offering two choises..  
..accept it or keep themselves at livingworld.._

_._

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam berkeliling dari satu channel ke channel lain. Mencari berita tentang pemuda pembuat onar dalam foto tadi. Setelah satu jam berlalu, mereka menemukan salah satunya. Pemuda yang tertangkap kamera sedang berkeliaran sambil sesekali menggoda pengunjung area pakaian wanita di sebuah mall di daerah Lisnar.

_'Ternyata dia.. orang mesum.' _Batin kedua pemuda yang terpaku melihat tingkah laku si rambut hitam dari layar kaca.

"Kita ke Lisnar. Kota itu tak jauh dari sini."

Ia mematikan televisi kemudian mengajak roh pengelana itu pergi. Mereka berangkat menuju stasiun, membeli satu tiket (karena Zero tak butuh tiket untuk masuk) kemudian berangkat menuju Lisnar menggunakan kereta.

.

"Bangunan itu.. yang kita lihat dalam benda kotak dirumahmu tadi."

Zero menunjuk sebuah gedung 7 lantai yang berdinding kaca dengan segala spanduk yang terpasang dari dalam. Tak jauh dari kantor keamanan gedung tersebut terlihat duri-duri warna hitam dari jendela. Tiba-tiba sang pemilik duri hitam tersebut berdiri, menggebrak meja dan berteriak.

"Sudah kubilang.. Aku sedang mencari seseorang disana!"

"Ya ya.. siapa dan seperti apa orang yang kau maksud ini?" Keadaan menjadi sunyi seketika setelah satpam yang menginterogasinya bertanya.

"Err.. Aku juga tidak tahu seperti apa.." Si satpam pun backdrop dengan tidak elitnya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Setelah disekap selama kurang lebih 30 menit dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang bernama kantor satpam, ia menghela nafas kemudian pergi meninggalkan lokasi.

"Aku harus menemukan mereka.. putra dan putri terakhir keluarga Sieghart." Ia mengepalkan tangan seolah sedang menyemangati dirinya sendiri, tanpa menyadari kedua pemuda yang sedaritadi tengah memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

"Target locked."

.

Neva : ...TBC... eh? Bukannya itu penyakit?

Rufus : *lempar buku sejarah* Bukan itu arti "TBC" disini baka!

Author : Dikarenakan adanya event ulangan GC bulan ini, jangan ganggu mereka yang sedang belajar.. :3 ..okay, Re:review please~

Arme : Untuk **Chalice07**.. senang bertemu kembali juga.. :) ..kalau Chalice mencari Lassie.. dia tidak akan muncul untuk sementara waktu.. aku menggunakannya untuk mengetes beberapa potion baruku.. *smirk* ..ngomong-ngomong itu PPnya Hibiki Kuze sama Yamato kan? :D

Sieghart : Untuk **Eureka-Cross**.. O-hisashiburi mo.. Ini sudah cukup singkat, sampai 1 episode dibagi menjadi 3.. kalau lebih singkat lagi takutnya jalan cerita kurang smooth..

Author : Untuk **LitaRicaChan**.. Immortal Soul bukan jiwa yang terlantar.. kalau untuk kedepannya masih menjadi rahasia.. termasuk kata-kata Rufus yang itu.. fufufu..

Zero : Untuk **Shirokawa Hazuki**.. Aku senang kau membagi sedikit perhatianmu padaku.. *datar*

*banyak buku-buku terbang berkeliaran kesana kemari*

Author : Hei, kalian berdua kalau tidak minat belajar jangan membuang-buang buku! Buku itu jendela ilmu ta.. BLETAK! *kena salah satu buku*

Rufus : Berisik! DX

Author : *tepar*

Zero : Next episode : Immortal Soul [part 2]


	6. Immortal Soul part 2

**Disclaimer**  
Grand Chase, All related Logo and Characters are trademark of KOG studio.  
Reference story : D-Gray-man eps 1– "The Black Clergyman" by Hoshino Katsura

.

**-:-:-:-Mythical Detective – Loose Soul Cases-:-:-:-**

Case 2 : Immortal Soul [part 2]

.

"Uhm.."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu berbalik untuk mendapati seorang pemuda bershade kuning yang terlihat gugup sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuk.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak tertarik dengan sesama pria." Komentarnya dengan PD.

"Bukan itu. Uh.. Apa kau Ercnard Sieghart?" Tanya pemuda itu ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Darimana kau mengenalku?" Ia memincingkan mata dengan curiga. Zero jadi merinding dibuatnya.

"Kami mendapat pesan dari penjaga dunia atas untuk mencarimu.. Ercnard.." Dari belakang seorang pemuda lainnya berambut cokelat menghampiri.

"Panggil aku Sieghart." Perintahnya dengan tampang siapa-lagi-ini.

"Ya terserah." Jawabnya acuh.

"Kalian siapa dan apa mau kalian denganku?" Sieghart menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Namaku Zero Zephyrum, roh pengelana sekaligus pembawa pesan dari dunia atas." Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dia Rufus Wilde, aku kurang tahu menahu soal dia, tapi dia akan membantuku dalam berurusan denganmu." Tambahnya sambil menunjuk Rufus.

"Jadi kalian mau mengambil jiwaku, he?" Sieghart yang tadinya bertampang santai langsung berubah serius.

"Aku menolak! Kalau kalian memaksa.. aku akan melawan.." Ia mengambil pose bertarung kemudian mensummon sebuah pedang besar dari dalam tanah. Namun belum sempat ia bergerak sebuah pistol teracung didepan wajahnya.

"Jangan coba-coba atau rohmu akan kulenyapkan." Ancam sang pemilik pistol yang tak lain adalah Rufus.

"Coba saja.."

Ia menghilang lalu muncul kembali di belakang. Namun Rufus juga tak mau kalah ia berguling ke samping dan melontarkan beberapa peluru. Semua peluru sukses ditangkis oleh pedang berpermukaan luas di genggaman Sieghart. Orang-orang panik akan kericuhan yang tiba-tiba terjadi dan aparat keamanan lansung melaju ke tempat kejadian. Mereka terus saling mengadu kemampuan sampai akhirnya .

"CUKUP!" Sebuah pedang bergerigi dengan bobot lebih dari 1 ton menancap kuat di tanah untuk memukul mundur keduanya dengan tekanan baliknya. Keduanya menatap sang pemilik pedang yang menatap balik dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kalian menarik perhatian ribuan manusia."

.

Mereka akhirnya berbicara dengan kepala dingin di sebuah kedai es krim tak jauh dari lokasi pertempuran. Sementara para polisi masih memutar otak dengan keras soal apa yang terjadi dan apa penyebabnya, terutama retakan besar tempat mendaratnya pedang besar Zero.

"Oh, kukira kalian mau menarik paksa jiwaku." Sieghart nyengir kuda, Zero menghela nafas sementara Rufus memasukkan sesendok es ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku hanya diminta untuk melihat keadaanmu setelah kau tak lagi memberi kabar lagi ke dunia atas selama 600 tahun." Tambah Zero datar.

"Tch.. para Highlander memang banyak maunya." Omelnya sambil memakan sesendok es dari gelasnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyangkal kematianmu sampai melewati batas?" Tanya Rufus masih dengan sendok es didalam mulutnya. Sieghart menaikkan satu alis kemudian tertawa garing.

"Heheh.. kau ini bicara apa?"

"Aku tahu segalanya.. Semua rahasia kehidupan dan kematian. Tolong katakan padaku yang sejujurnya." Sendok yang tadinya menggantung di mulutnya kini terhujam keras ke dalam gundukan es. Kilatan mata merah itu seakan membakar nyali siapapun yang ditatapnya menjadi abu.

Sieghart menghela nafas lalu memulai kisahnya.. 600 tahun yang lalu.. kerajaan Serdin..

.

_(Sieghart's POV)_

_-:-First Denial-:-  
Hari itu tidaklah ada sesuatu yang spesial  
Tidak ada misi. Tidak ada keributan  
Hanya atmosfir kedamaian yang menyelimuti kota  
Hangat sinar matahari mengembalikan semangat setiap orang  
__.  
__Tidak ada yang tahu rencana yang diatas terhadap kami  
__Manusia hanya dapat berpasrah ketika ajal menjemput  
__Setidaknya itu yang kutahu selama ini  
__Sebelum aku mengalaminya sendiri  
__.  
__Saat itu aku tengah mengawal sang ratu yang baru kembali dari negara tetangga  
__Tiba-tiba salah satu kuda pengawal kerajaan mengamuk  
__Ia menjatuhkan penunggangnya dan lari menuju kereta sang Ratu  
__Tentu saja, sebagai salah satu ksatria kebanggaan negara  
__Aku tidak boleh tinggal diam  
__.  
__Aku meminjam kuda dari pengawal lain  
__Mengejar kemudian melompat ke atasnya dan berusaha menenangkannya  
__Tapi semuanya tak berjalan semulus yang kukira  
__Hewan itu memberontak dari genggamanku pada tali kekangnya  
__Menggangkat kedua kaki depannya tinggi hingga aku terjatuh dari punggungnya  
__Kemudian ia menendangku dengan kedua kaki belakangnya  
__Seolah tak puas, dihantamkannya kedua kaki depannya padaku berkali-kali  
__Aku hanya bisa tersungkur menahan rasa sakit yang terus datang  
__Tak lama hewan itu berhasil dijinakkan  
__Namun suara panggilan mereka adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar  
__.  
_"_Kau pulang cukup cepat.." Aku mendengar seseorang berbicara  
__Namun aku tak dapat milihat sosoknya.  
__"Apa kau ingin disini atau kembali?" Tanya suara itu kembali  
__"Aku ingin kembali. Masih banyak hal yang belum kucapai."  
__.__  
_

_-:-Second Denial-:-_

_Orang-orang bilang keajaiban telah datang padaku  
Dokter berkata kalau aku tak mungkin selamat  
Tapi disinilah aku sekarang  
Sehat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun  
__.  
__Beberapa tahun setelah insiden tersebut  
__Akhirnya aku menemukan belahan hatiku  
__Kami melakukan perjanjian suci didepan pendeta  
__Dengan cincin emas berukir nama kami berdua  
__.  
__Sekali lagi, takdir mempermainkanku  
__Ditengah-tengah pemberkatan tali lampu gantung diatas kepala kami retas  
__Lampu beserta penyangga berdiameter 200 cm pun jatuh  
__Aku menyadari bahaya lebih awal  
__Aku mendorongnya menjauh dari jangkauan  
__Sehingga aku satu-satunya korban dalam kecelakaan  
__.  
_"_Sudah kembali rupanya." Suara itu lagi  
__"Kau sudah mencapai apa yang kau impikan."  
__"Apa kau siap untuk meninggalkan dunia?" Tanyanya untuk kedua kalinya.  
__"Tunggu, aku masih belum menepati janjiku untuk membahagiakannya."  
__.__  
_

_-:-Third Denial-:-_

_Banyak orang percaya bahwa aku diberkahi keajaiban  
Sudah 2 kali ini aku selamat dari kecelakaan fatal  
Sekarang aku disini  
Bersama istri dan anak-anakku  
Hidup bahagia seperti yang seharusnya  
__.  
__Baiklah tidak benar-benar seperti yang kami impikan  
__Suatu hari, sekelompok menjarah nekad masuk ke rumah kami  
__Mereka mengancam akan membunuh kami jika kami berbuat macam-macam  
__Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya  
__Aku secepat mungkin mempersenjatai diri dengan pedang pajangan di dinding terdekat  
__Aku menyuruh keluargaku untuk lari  
__Sementara aku disini melawan mereka seorang diri  
__.  
_"_Akhirnya, aku sudah lama menunggu." Suara itu lagi  
__Kali ini aku bisa melihat samar-samar wujud dari sang pemilik suara  
__Seorang tinggi dan membawa sabit besar  
__Dewa kematian kah?  
__"Apa kau masih ingin menyangkal kematianmu?"  
__"Masih ada anak dan istri yang membutuhkanku."  
__"Berhentilah mempermainkan hidupku!" Jawabku sedikit marah.  
__Tanpa sadar aku telah membuatnya murka  
__"Kau telah menunda kematianmu 2 kali dan sekarang kau mau mengulanginya lagi?!"  
__"Baiklah jika itu maumu."  
__"Kau tidak akan mati untuk selama-lamanya."  
__Bayangan itu mendorongku jatuh dari awan menggunakan sabitnya  
__.__  
_

_-:-Immortality-:-_

_Aku pun selamat dari insiden itu  
Kami hidup damai selama bertahun-tahun  
Tapi orang-orang mulai curiga  
Akan fisikku yang tidak menua  
Akhirnya aku berpamitan kepada istri dan anak-anakku  
Aku akan menjalankan misi di tempat yang jauh untuk waktu yang lama  
__.  
__Bohong  
__Aku tidak dalam misi  
__Aku meninggalkan mereka  
__Aku memalsukan kematianku dan menghilang dari masyarakat  
__.  
__Aku hidup lebih dari cukup untuk melihat dunia  
__Aku hidup lebih dari cukup untuk melihat teman dan keluarga  
__Meninggalkanku satu per satu  
__._

Aku ingin bertemu mereka  
Aku tidak bisa  
Mau beribu kali berusaha bunuh diri dengan beribu cara  
Aku tidak akan pernah mati

_(End of POV)_

_._

_**..if a soul denied their death more than 3 times..  
..they gifted an eternal curse..  
..they will never die..**_

_._

Mereka terdiam mendengar kisahnya.

'Dirinya tak jauh berbeda dengan diriku.'

"Aku ada cara untuk memulangkanmu." Sieghart menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harapan.

"Benarkah?"

"Hanya jika kau mau bekerja sama." Tambahnya.

"Tunggu Rufus, Aku tidak mendapat perintah untuk.." Kata-kata Zero langsung dipotongnya.

"Aku yang akan menanggung resikonya." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Sieghart yang sedang berjoged ria, lalu dilemparnya buku menu terdekat ke kepala lelaki itu.

"Hentikan itu! Memalukan untuk seorang berusia 600 tahun!" Urat siku-siku muncul dikepalanya. Sieghart pun langsung duduk manis seperti anak TK.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar dapat kembali?"

"Kau harus menentukan keinginan terakhirmu di dunia."

.

Author : part 2 selesai juga..

Neva : malang nasibmu kakek... *hug* TAT

Sieg : *nyengir* 'Asik.. :D'

Author : Re:review please~

Zero : **Shirokawa Hazuki**... eh, kau tak ingin melihatku lagi? *pundung*

Sieghart : untuk **Eureka-Cross**... Soal itu lihat aja chapter depan.. :3

Author : Next episode : Immortal Soul [part 3]


	7. Immortal Soul part 3

**Disclaimer**  
Grand Chase, All related Logo and Characters are trademark of KOG studio.  
.

**-:-:-:-Mythical Detective – Loose Soul Cases-:-:-:-**

Case 2 : Immortal Soul [part 3]

.

"Jadi?"

"Aku memutuskan, aku ingin bertemu dengan keluarga terakhir yang kumiliki."

Sambil berjalan mereka membicarakkan soal kedua cicit dari cicit dan cicitnya Sieghart. Ia pernah bertemu mereka sekali saat mereka masih dalam gendongan kedua orang tuanya di sebuah rumah sakit. Saat itu mereka belum diberi nama hingga ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menemukan mereka. Ketika ia hendak berkunjung, setidaknya melihat dari kejauhan. Yang ia lihat justru puing-puing bangunan yang hangus. Orang-orang sekitar bilang rumah itu kebakaran 14 tahun yang lalu. Sang pemilik rumah pindah entah kemana.

"Kalau begitu sejarahnya, aku tahu tempat mendapat informasi paling cepat." Rufus memimpin keduanya menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

.

BRAK!

Suara dari pintu naas yang ditendang oleh pemuda itu mengagetkan nyaris semua orang yang ada.

"Heh.. Jarang sekali kau menginjakkan kaki kemari, biasanya aku harus mengantarkan dokumen ke rumahmu" Sindir seorang pemuda berambut soft lavender dari balik meja resepsionis. Rufus mendekati pemuda itu lalu berbisik.

"14 03 26." Katanya cukup pelan untuk didengar oleh hanya keduanya.

"Baiklah, ini tiket aksesmu. Selamat bersenang-senang." Pemuda itu memberinya sebuah kunci dan cengiran khasnya. Rufus langsung mengambilnya kemudian menyuruh Zero dan Sieghart menunggu di ruang tunggu.

.

Rufus memasuki sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan brankas dan lemari file. Ia mencari lemari brankas berlabel huruf "S" kemudian mulai mencari dari dokumen yang paling tua.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Rufus menoleh, menemukan seorang gadis berambut biru dengan dua mata yang berbeda warna menatapnya penasaran dari balik kacamata. Karena kaget ia nyaris jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

"Siapa kau?"

"Maaf kalau aku mengejutkanmu. Namaku Mari Ming Onette, baru bergabung dengan divisi dokumentasi 2 hari yang lalu." Ujarnya datar.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau baru?"

"Rufus Wilde dari divisi penyelidikan dan aku memang jarang mengerjakan pekerjaanku di kantor." Mari menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda kalau ia mengerti.

"Sebutkan apa yang kau cari, aku akan menemukannya untukmu." Awalnya Rufus ragu, mana mungkin baru bergabung selama 2 hari sudah mengetahui seluruh isi dokumen. Tapi akhirnya ia sebutkan juga. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?

"Kasus kebakaran yang menimpa keluarga Sieghart 14 tahun lalu."

Gadis yang tingginya tak lebih dari hidung pemuda itu terdiam sesaat dengan posisi berpikir. Kemudian mulai berjalan dan mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menuju rak paling ujung, "Unsolved Case" tertulis pada rak tersebut. Hanya dengan sekali melihat, gadis heterochromia itu langsung menemukan dokumen yang dicari.

"Ini." Ujarnya datar sambil memberikan map tebal yang diambilnya pada pemuda itu.

"Terima akan mengembalikkannya besok." Ketika berbalik ia mendapati 4 bilah pisau melayang. Ujung mata pisaunya menghadap tepat ke arahnya.

"Maaf tapi aku tak mengizinkanmu, restricted file hanya boleh dibaca disini." Tambah gadis itu yang sedang mengadahkan tangannya untuk mengendalikan pisau-pisau mecha.

.

Ia mengambil tempat di meja dekat pintu masuk kemudian membongkar map tadi. Didalamnya berisi beberapa artikel, petunjuk, barang bukti dan foto-foto lokasi. Data dalam arsip lumayan lengkap mulai dari profil penghuni, alamat rumah hingga reka kejadian. Ketika ia merasa cukup mendapatkan informasi, ia mulai membereskan kertas yang berserakan. Tiba-tiba sebuah kaset tak sengaja jatuh ketika ia membalikkan map. Judul dari kaset itu "info saksi mata", membuatnya penasaran. Ia meminta izin pada gadis penjaga arsip untuk memutarnya, dan beruntungnya ia, gadis itu mengizinkan. Mari mengantarkan tape radio ke dalam ruangan itu, memasukkan kaset lalu menekan tombol segitiga.

.  
_"Seberapa banyak yang anda ketahui soal kejadian ini?"  
_"_Saya tidak yakin soal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja api muncul dari dalam rumah."  
__"Apa ada seorang yang anda curigai sebagai pelakunya?"  
__"Seingat saya, sehari sebelumnya ada seorang anak kecil bertamu di rumah mereka. Namun anak itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak berbahaya."__  
_

_...hening..._

"_Nona, bisa tolong ceritakan kronologi kejadiannya?"  
_"_Anak itu datang.. dia mengaku berasal dari keluarga jauh.. pendiam dan penurut.. api biru ditangannya.. tidak.. dia membakar ibu.. TIDAAK!" Suara seorang gadis.  
__"Seseorang tenangkan dia!"  
__..suara derap langkah kaki..__  
_

_..hening.._

.

Tubuhnya terasa panas dingin setelah mendengar kata "api biru". Peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya meskipun ruangan bersuhu rendah. Mari yang berada tidak jauh hanya diam memperhatikan.

.

"_Nak, tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi saat itu."  
_"_Anak itu datang dari kerabat jauh.. tadinya dia terlihat baik.. tapi.. keesokan harinya kami menemukan ayah dan ibu terbakar hangus.. dengan tanpa rasa bersalah dia mengakui kalau dia pelakunya sambil bermain dengan api biru ditangannya.. pembohong.. aku akan membunuhnya.. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!" Suara anak laki-laki.  
__..suara kayu jatuh, hancur, pisau..__  
_

_..hening.._

.

"Aku prihatin." Tiba-tiba Mari membuka suara.

"Keadaan mental mereka sangat labil. Tapi untungnya sekarang tidak lagi."

"Kau tahu dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Tidak. Tapi mereka sering membicarakannya. Jika kau bertanya pada supervisor mungkin kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya."

Rufus mengangguk, membereskan semuanya dan mengembalikkannya pada gadis itu. Ia pun keluar lalu mengajak kedua kliennya menuju sebuah ruangan yang berplakat manager didepannya. Ia mengetuknya sekali, dua kali. Seorang didalam menjawab dengan menyuruh mereka masuk.

"Ah? Tumben sekali kau datang. Ada angin apa?" Tanya lelaki berambut blonde jabrik dari balik tumpukan kertas yang menggunung.

"Bestair, aku mau bertanya lokasi keberadaan 2 anak yang mengalami insiden kebakaran ganjil 14 tahun lalu." Kata Rufus tanpa basa basi.

"Keluarga Sieghart maksudmu?" Tanya lelaki itu memastikan. Sieghart langsung menjawab dengan antusias.

"Ya, dimana mereka?"

"Dan kau, ada hubungan apa dengan mereka?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ah.. itu.." Sieghart pun bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia adalah kakek buyutnya. Pasti dia akan dikirim ke RSJ terdekat saat itu juga.

"Dia sepupunya." Rufus cepat-cepat menimpali, berharap sang supervisor tidak menyadari kalau mereka berbohong.

"Hm... Baiklah.."

Lelaki itu menjelaskan semuanya, mulai dari keluarga yang mengadopsi mereka hingga sekolah yang mereka datangi setiap hari. Setelah mendapat cukup informasi mereka segera berangkat menuju kota Ernasis. Beruntungnya, mereka tiba tepat saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tak lama menunggu keluarlah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang diikat ponytail dan anak laki-laki berambut merah pendek yang membawa pedang kayu.

"Itu mereka." Zero menunjuk kedua remaja yang dimaksud.

"Elesis dan Elsword Sieghart.. akhirnya aku menemukan kalian. Kalian sudah tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang hebat." Sieghart tersenyum memandang dari kejauhan.

"Jadi, kau siap untuk menyeberang?" Tanya Rufus kemudian.

"Sebentar.. Kalian lihat itu? Pemuda berambut biru yang berjalan disamping Elesis." Sieghart menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut biru cobalt panjang dikuncir ponytail. Pemuda itu berjalan disamping mereka sambil ikut bercakap-cakap, tapi anehnya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menanggapi pemuda itu.

"Kasihan sekali pemuda itu diacuhkan oleh cicit-cicitku."

"Mereka mengacuhkannya.. karena mereka tidak dapat melihat roh." Zero menambahkan dengan nada sedatar triplek lagi.

.

Sieghart : cicit-cicitku sayang.. aku merindukan kalian.. *buagh*

Elesis + Elsword : kakek berisik.. ==

Author : Ayo, saatnya Re:review!

Sieghart : Untuk **Chalice07**.. Hei, jangan seenaknya memukuliku! *timpuk pakai soluna* dan aku tidak tertarik dengan sesama lelaki.. =A=

Author : Untuk **Eureca-Cross**.. kalo boleh jujur sih author sendiri juga paling demen sama prolognya *gumprang*

Rufus : Apa maksudmu dengan "wajahnya kalau sedang kesakitan pasti manis" *aura iblis + siap bawa soul arbiter untuk meratakan Eureca*

Neva : Sudah.. hemat peluru.. peluru sekarang mahal, ingat?

Rufus : . . . . tch..

Elesis : Next episode : Attached Soul [part 1]


	8. Attached Soul part 1

******Disclaimer**  
Grand Chase and Elsword, All related Logo and Characters are trademark of KOG studio.  
.

******-:-:-:-Mythical Detective – Loose Soul Cases-:-:-:-**  
Case 3 : Attached Soul [part 1]

.

Kedua kakak beradik rambut merah berhenti berjalan ketika seorang berambut hitam yang umurnya berkisar 23 tahun menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Maaf, kami mau lewat." Ujar gadis berambut merah sesopan mungkin.

"Cicitku~!" Seru pemuda itu mendramatisir plus background berkelap-kelip sembari merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk keduanya. Sebuah tonjokan keras mendarat diwajahnya dilanjutkan dengan sudukan gagang bokutou di perutnya.

"Sadarlah orang aneh!" Teriak keduanya lengkap dengan urat siku-siku di kepala.

Selagi pemuda itu meredam sakitnya di pinggir jalan keduanya melewatinya begitu saja. Sieghart yang masih setengah membuka mata melihat pemuda berambut biru cobalt tadi meminta maaf padanya kemudian menyusul cicitnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zero sambil berjongkok didepan Sieghart.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tch, pukulan mereka kuat juga."

"Karena mereka pemegang medali emas kejuaraan kendo nasional." Rufus menghela nafas.

Sieghart mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya lalu mengajak Rufus dan Zero mengejar cicit tercinta dan roh asing yang mengikuti.

.

Dari kejauhan mereka melihat Elesis dan Elsword masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah yang cukup bagus sementara roh pemuda itu tetap berdiri di depan gerbang. Ia menatap ke jendela lantai atas yang bisa dilihatnya adalah kamar Elesis. Ia terus berdiri di sana hingga Elesis menutup tirai jendela, ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan sesi stalkingmu?" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakangnya hingga membuat pemuda itu terkejut bukan main. Ia berbalik dan bertatap muka langsung dengan pemuda yang dihajar oleh kedua kakak beradik tadi sore.

"Ah? A-aku tidak sedang menguntit." Pemuda itu melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sieghart mengeluarkan aura hitam khas miliknya hingga membuat pemuda itu merinding.

"Aku yakin betul kau mengikuti cicit-cicitku sejak mereka pulang dari sekolah." Sebagian wajah bagian atas Sieghart tertutup bayangan agar terkesan seram, tapi sebuah jitakan menggagalkan niatnya.

"Hey! Tadi itu buat apa?" Protesnya pada pemuda berambut cokelat sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tumbuh sebuah tumor komik.

"Kau menakut-nakuti target kita." Ujar pemuda itu datar.

Sementara Sieghart dan Rufus beradu argumen pemuda berambut biru itu sibuk melerai mereka. Zero menyentuh pundaknya dan menggelengkan kepala, tanda agar pemuda itu membiarkan keduanya seperti itu.

"Namaku Zero. Kau?"

"Ronan Erudon, dari Albatros Corporation." Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Senang berkenalan." Ia menunjuk si rambut hitam lalu menyebut 'Sieghart' kemudian si rambut coklat 'Rufus'. Ronan mengangguk.

"Apa mereka selalu begitu?"

"Tidak juga."

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berkumpul untuk membicarakan hal yang seharusnya mereka bahas daritadi. Sebelumnya Ronan memperkenalkan diri secara formal lagi baru kemudian menceritakan kisahnya.

.

___-flashback...14 years earlier-_

"Hehe.. aku mendapatkannya!"

"Hei, kembalikan!"

Seorang anak berambut biru cobalt dengan ponytail kecil tengah melompat-lompat untuk mendapatkan kembali kalung miliknya. Kalung berharga dengan foto seorang gadis berambut biru violet dan anak lelaki berambut silver.

"Segitu berharganyakah kalung lusuh ini bagimu hei bocah bangsawan." Ejek anak lelaki yang lebih besar bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku akan berikan uang yang aku bawa tapi kembalikan kalung itu!" Teriaknya putus asa lalu mengeluarkan seluruh uang saku yang dibawanya.

Salah satu dari mereka mengambil dan menghitung lalu dilemparkannya kembali ke wajah lelaki kecil itu.

"Kalung ini berharga 3 kali lipat dari uang itu. Pergilah bocah sebelum kami berubah pikiran." Geng kecil itu pergi dengan membawa frame necklace emas hasil rampasan sambil tertawa-tawa.

Anak bangsawan itu tidak terima. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengacungkannya ke depan seperti tengah melempar sesuatu. Partikel-partikel cahaya dengan cepat berkumpul membentuk anak panah yang kemudian melesat ke kelompok penjarah cilik tadi.

"RAGNA BOLT!" Panah cahaya sukses membuat ketua kelompok mereka tersungkur.

"Ketua!" Teriak anggota yang lain sambil membantu sang ketua berdiri.

"Kembalikan kalungku!" Ujar anak itu lagi.

"Kurang ajar. Ayo kita beri pelajaran pada anak ini." Kata sang ketua dengan wajah sedikit memar setelah mencium tanah.

Mereka beramai-ramai menghajar anak malang tadi. Dihujaninya dengan pukulan dan tendangan, tapi ia tak menyerah. Ia yakin ia pasti bisa merebut miliknya kembali.

"Hei kalian!" Geng terkejut mendengar seorang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Seorang anak kecil yang bahkan lebih muda dari sang bangsawan cilik dengan rambut merah jabrik dan sweater yang sama merahnya dan celana pendek warna cream.

"Beraninya beramai-ramai. Pengecut!" Uh'oh dia benar-benar tahu caranya membuat orang naik pitam.

"Jangan ikut campur bocah." Satu dari mereka menyerang, tapi anak itu dapat menghindar kemudian memukul belakang kepala penyerang dengan gagang bokutou yang sedaritadi dibawanya hingga pingsan.

"Siapa lagi yang mau melawanku?" Tantang anak itu sambil mengacungkan bokutounya ke depan. Dua lagi maju menyerang dan keduanya dikalahkan.

Mereka pun beramai-ramai mengeroyok anak berpedang kayu tadi. Karena kalah jumlah ia hanya berhasil melumpuhkan satu dan sisanya menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tak disangka satu buah bokutou lagi tiba-tiba muncul dan menghajar mereka tanpa ampun. Tidak ada satupun yang selamat dari ayunan gadis berambut merah panjang yang mirip dengan anak sebelumnya. Bangsawan muda itu melihat dengan kagum. Gadis berambut merah membara bagaikan api tengah berdansa dihadapannya, kuat dan elegan.

"Tch.. mundur semua!" Mereka melarikan diri, namun sebelum sang ketua sempat melangkahkan kaki gadis itu membantingnya lalu mengarahkan ujung bokutou miliknya ke leher anak itu.

"Kurasa kau perlu mengembalikan sesuatu yang bukan milikmu." Mengerti maksud gadis itu, ia segera melempar kalung emas ke pemiliknya dan kabur dari tempat itu.

.

"Aku senang kakak datang men.." Hadiah berupa timpukan bokutou di kepala anak laki-laki berambut merah dari gadis berambut sama merahnya.

"Kau ini, selalu saja membuat dirimu terlibat banyak masalah." Omel gadis itu padanya.

"Aku kan hanya mau membantu anak ini." Keluhnya sambil menarik lengan anak berambut biru ponytail yang kebingungan, masih membawa kalungnya dalam genggaman. Gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah Elsword, yang sudah berlalu biarkanlah." Kemudian kedua mata crimson beralih pada anak biru.

"Dan kau adalah?" Merasa diajak bicara ia pun membuka suara.

"Ah? Aku.. Namaku Ronan Erudon. Terimakasih sudah membantuku mendapatkan kembali kalungku." Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Elesis.. Elesis Sieghart. Dan ini adikku Elsword Sieghart. Kami senang bisa membantumu." Ia balas tersenyum. Ronan kecil hanya bisa terpana karena pesona gadis manis nan sadis itu.

"Hei!"

"Huh? Maaf.." Ronan tersipu malu karena melamun didepan orang lain.

"Elsword, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Elesis pada adiknya. Sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi anak itu memanggil lagi.

"Ano.." Elesis dan Elsword berbalik.

"Aku ingin bisa berpedang seperti kalian, tolong latih aku!" Pintanya dengan lantang sambil mengambil posisi hormat menyembah.

"Ekh?" Pekik keduanya melihat anak itu bersujud.

"Aku suka semangatmu." Elesis tersenyum lalu menyuruhnya berdiri.

"Ayah kami mengajar di dojo 2 blok dari sini. Datanglah besok jam 2 siang, bilang padanya kalau kau adalah temanku. Dia akan mengerti." Kata Elsword. Kemudian mereka beranjak pergi.

"Oh, Jangan lupa.. Obati lukamu kalau sudah pulang ya." Tambah Elesis sebelum sosok mereka menghilang oleh cahaya matahari sore yang menyilaukan.

.

Keesokan harinya Ronan kecil sungguh datang ke dojo mereka. Ia langsung diterima setelah sang pelatih, Elsculd Sieghart, melihat potensi dan semangat yang dimilikinya. Mereka berlatih bersama setiap hari dalam 1 bulan. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan dan ia bangga akan hal itu. Ketika dojo mengadakan latih tanding diluar dugaan, Ronan kecil tak hanya menggunakan pedang tapi juga sihir. Meskipun akhirnya ia didiskualifikasi karena hal itu sang pelatih melihat jalur lain yang bisa ditempuh olehnya, yaitu campuran antara seni berpedang dan sihir. Selama latihan khusus untuknya itu, Elesis dan Elsword turut mengawasi dari tepi arena latihan. Seselesainya latihan Elsword dengan yakin mengajukan diri untuk turut serta dalam kelas ini. Ronan dan Elsword sering berlatih bersama hingga mereka mendapatkan julukan Magic Knight dan Rune Slayer.

Sebagai pewaris darah penyihir dan bangsawan tidak seharusnya ia mengambil jalur lain selain menjadi pengguna sihir murni, karena itu selama ini ia menyelinap keluar untuk berlatih pedang. Semua berjalan dengan lancar hingga suatu hari dirinya tertangkap basah ketika akan pergi tanpa pamit. Akibatnya ia tidak diizinkan keluar rumah. Sekolah pun menyewa tutor homeschooling. Ia seperti dipenjara dalam rumahnya sendiri, dan ia tidak suka itu. Hari-hari terasa sepi tanpa kehadiran teman-temannya terutama kedua kakak beradik itu.

Paginya ketika bangun, Ronan berjalan lunglai menuju dapur. Ia mengambil air dalam gelas untuk minum. Ketika itulah ia mencuri dengar dari televisi di ruang keluarga akan kebakaran yang terjadi malam hari tadi di kediaman keluarga Sieghart. Seketika gelas yang dibawanya jatuh hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"Ronan, kaukah itu?" Panggil ayahnya yang sedang menonton. Tanpa menjawab ataupun membersihkan kaca yang berserakan ia melesat menuju pintu luar.

"Kau! Hentikan dia!" Teriaknya pada sekuriti pintu depan untuk menghentikan anaknya yang hendak kabur.

Dengan lincahnya ia berhasil meloloskan diri, terimakasih untuk latihan fisik di dojo selama ini. Sesampainya di tujuan ia terbelalak mendapati rumah yang telah hangus dengan garis polisi membentang disekitarnya.

"ELESIS! ELSWORD! PAMAN ELSCULD!" Teriaknya keras-keras. Orang-orang pun menahannya yang berusaha menerobos ke puing-puing rumah hingga para bodyguard menangkap dan membawanya paksa kembali ke rumah.

.

11 tahun kemudian, Ronan kembali menjalansi sekolah pada umumnya. Ia tumbuh menjadi idola para gadis di sekolahnya. Selain wajahnya yang terbilang tampan ia juga pintar dalam akademik dan menjabat menjadi ketua kendo sekolah. Dengan semua yang ia punya sekarang hanya satu yang kurang, Elesis. Sejak pertama mereka bertemu di gang kumuh itu ia jatuh hati dan sampai sekarang pun masih. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah ia menyisihkan waktu untuk mencarinya, mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit informasi akan keberadaan pujaan hatinya. Suatu saat ia tak sengaja melihat mereka, Elesis dan Elsword, di kejauhan ketika pulang dari sekolah. Senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu kembali, ia lari mengejar tanpa melihat keadaan. BRAK! Ia tak sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, pandangannya kelam seketika itu juga.

Ia terbangun ketika banyak orang disekitarnya dengan pakaian hitam sedang menangis. Ia juga dapat mengenali beberapa dari mereka adalah teman sekolah, kerabat dan tetangga.

"Ada apa ini?" Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Ayah? Ibu? Teman-teman?" Tidak ada yang menggubris.

Saat itulah ia sadar. Tubuh duniawinya yang terbaring tenang di tengah-tengah mereka. Satu hal yang harus ia terima sekarang.

"TIDAK!" Ia sudah tiada.

___-flashback end-_

.

"Jadi.. *sob* ..kau masih di dunia orang hidup.. *sob* ..karena perasaanmu yang belum tersampaikan? Aku jadi terharu.." Sieghart menangis sambil memeluk pemuda bernama Ronan itu erat-erat.

"Ugh.. tolong.. kau mencekikku.." Rontanya.

"Kau kan roh, hal itu tidak akan membunuhmu." Komentar Rufus datar.

"Oh iya ya." Ronan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebagai kakek dari kakek-kakeknya, aku memberimu restu untuk meminang cicitku." Sieghart menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu. Seketika darah mengalir deras ke wajahnya.

"M-meminang?" Wajah Ronan sudah semerah kepiting rabus.

"Roh tidak bisa menikahi manusia, begitu pula sebaliknya." Rufus memutar matanya, sebal karena ucapan sieghart yang asal ceplos seenaknya.

"Alaa.. aku tahu kau iri." Hadiah jitakan mendarat di kepala Sieghart karena kata-katanya barusan.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kami membantumu?" Tanya Zero selagi Rufus sedang menyiksa sang immortal di belakang.

"Tidak. Aku senang ada yang mau membantu." Ia tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian Ia teringat untuk mengutarakan rasa penasaran yang diredamnya sejak awal mereka berbicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalian bisa melihatku?"

"Kau tahu, orang yang pernah melihat kematian orang lain punya kemampuan untuk melihat roh? Kurasa itu berlaku untuk Rufus. Sieghart pernah mengalami kematian sebayak 3 kali, itu sudah sangat jelas. Kalau aku sendiri juga roh, sama sepertimu." Jelas Zero panjang lebar.

"EEHH?!"

.

Sireghart : Kenapa? Kenapa cuma Ronan yang masa lalunya diceritakan dengan detail?! DX

Ronan : Hehehe.. *garuk kepala lagi*

Neva : Yosh! sebelum ditutup, re:review dulu! *dorong Rufus ke depan*

Rufus : Kenapa selalu aku yang membaca ini.. *sigh* ..Untuk ******Eureca-Cross**.. aku benar-benar akan.. *mengacungkan eyetooth*

Neva : Wa?! *tarik Rufus pergi sebelum membunuh salah satu reader* Sieghart-san tolong gantikan..

Sieghart : Untuk ******LitaRicaChan**.. Mereka kan memang cicitku.. :3

Elesis & Elsword : *menghajar Sieghart*

Ronan : next episode : Attached Soul [part 2]


	9. Attached Soul part 2

******Disclaimer**  
Grand Chase and Elsword, All related Logo and Characters are trademark of KOG studio.  
.

******-:-:-:-Mythical Detective – Loose Soul Cases-:-:-:-**  
Case 3 : Attached Soul [part 2]

.

Ronan menatap keheranan dengan grup berisikan orang-orang atau lebih tepatnya mahluk-mahluk aneh. Seorang yang abadi sekaligus kakek buyut Elesis, roh halus, dan seorang lagi yang ia sendiri ragu apakah dia manusia atau bukan. Pasalnya telinga runcing itu biasanya dimiliki oleh para peri dalam dongeng yang dulu sering diceritakan oleh ibunya sebelum tidur. Apakah dia ini peri? Tapi wajah seramnya sama sekali tidak cocok untuk menjadi peri.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Rufus mulai tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Ronan yang tertuju padanya selama beberapa saat.

"Uhm.. tidak.. aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau ini.."

"Manusia? Tentu saja." Potongnya dengan cepat.

Karena hari sudah mulai larut mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di penginapan terdekat. Menyewa kamar dengan 2 tempat tidur dan fasilitas sederhana untuk satu malam. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa hanya 2 kasur, karena para roh, Zero dan Ronan, tidak membutuhkan aktifitas bernama tidur. Mereka memilih untuk bercakap-cakap sepanjang malam.

.

"Jadi rencana kita hari ini untuk membuat Elesis dan Elsword percaya akan keberadaan Ronan. Kalian sudah siap?" Kata Rufus memulai konferensi tak bermeja pagi itu.

"Siaghart, tugasmu untuk membujuk mereka agar bersedia melakukan pembukaan mata batin."

"Roger!" Sieghart memberi hormat tentara.

"Ronan, buat sebanyak-banyaknya tanda agar mereka menyadari kehadiranmu."

"Baiklah." Ronan mengangguk.

"Lalu Zero..."

"..."

"Tetap seperti itu saja."

Beres merundingkan strategi mereka pun mulai menjalankan rencana. Elesis dan Elsword, seperti rutinitas murid pada umumnya tentu saja berangkat ke sekolah. Saat itulah mereka melihat Sieghart bersandar pada dinding tak jauh di depan.

"Bukankah itu orang aneh yang kemarin?" Tanya Elsword pada kakaknya.

"Ya, sepertinya kau benar."

Mereka berhenti ketika Sieghart menghadang mereka seperti sehari sebelumnya. Kali ini Elsword hendak menyingkirkannya dengan bokutou yang dibawanya, tapi Sieghart lebih dulu menghindar.

"Hee.. apa maumu om?" Tanya Elsword dengan nada kurang sopan, namun Sieghart tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Kalian sadar tidak? Kalian sedang diikuti oleh roh."

"..." Sunyi.

"Orang yang aneh." Mereka melewatinya begitu saja. Sieghart segera mengejar mereka, menyamakan langkah dengan kedua cicit tercintanya.

"Serius! Ada roh remaja laki-laki berambut biru ponytail sedang mengikuti kalian!" Deg! Keduanya mematung saat itu juga. Satu-satunya orang dengan rambut biru ponytail yang mereka kenal hanya Ronan, teman masa kecil mereka di dojo dulu. Tapi mereka tidak bisa percaya begitu saja, mereka yakin positif Ronan masih hidup di kediamannya yang mewah.

"Kau pikir kami akan mempercayaimu?" Tukas Elesis dingin.

"Ya, kami bahkan tak mengenalmu." Tambah Elsword. Keduanya berlari secepatnya bersama memasuki area sekolah, tentu saja Sieghart yang tak berkepentingan dilarang masuk.

"Sekarang hanya kau yang bisa menyelesaikannya ponytail." Ujar Sieghart dari depan gerbang sekolah.

.

Elesis dan Elsword berpencar ke gedung terpisah. Elsword di SMP dan Elesis di SMA. Elesis bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang mayoritas anak laki-laki di loker sepatu. Mereka berbincang-bincang selagi mengganti sepatu mereka dengan sepatu dalam sekolah. Alangkah terkejutnya Elesis mendapati sebuah foto jatuh ketika ia membuka loker, apalagi dalam foto tersebut ada dirinya, Elsword dan Ronan. Ia tak merasa pernah menyimpan foto semacam itu, semuanya sudah terbakar habis bersama dengan kenangannya dan keluarga.

"Wah, itu kau Elesis, adikmu dan.. yang satu lagi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat." Tanya salah seorang temannya yang berambut merah.

"Namanya Ronan." Jawabnya.

"Ah! Aku ingat sekarang! Ronan Erudon anak kedua dari pimpinan Albatros Corporation yang meninggal setahun yang lalu itu ya?" Seketika foto tersebut jatuh dari tangan Elesis.

"Elesis? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya cemas melihat kondisi kawannya yang tiba-tiba syok berat.

"Bohong.. Itu bohong kan?" Ia berusaha memastikan.

Kawannya itu mengajaknya ke perpustakaan sekolah. Disana ia menggunakan fasilitas internet untuk mencari artikel koran itu. Benar adanya berita itu sekarang ada di depan mata. Elesis hanya bisa diam. Air mata tak terbendung lagi mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kawannya itu berinisiatif menenangkan dengan memeluk gadis berambut api disampingnya, tapi sebuah benda tiba-tiba saja menghantam kepala anak itu.

"Ouch!" Rintihnya.

"Kau kenapa Jin?" Tanya Elesis yang sudah mulai lebih tenang.

"Rasanya tadi ada yang melemparku dengan sesuatu."

"Kau bercanda ya? Di ruangan ini kan hanya ada kita dan pustakawan saja."

Jin mengambil sebuah benda logam berantai berwarna emas tergeletak diatas lantai. Kalung emas dengan liontin frame photo. Ketika dibuka ada foto seorang gadis berambut violet dan anak lelaki berambut silver. Elesis tahu betul kalau kalung itu kalung milik Ronan, tapi darimana datangnya benda itu? Mungkinkah apa kata orang asing pagi tadi benar adanya?

"Kau terlihat pucat."

"Err.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. kalung itu milikku, pasti aku menjatuhkannya tadi." Jin pun mengembalikan kalung yang diakui sebagai milik kawannya itu.

Selama sesi pembelajaran di sekolah pun pikiran Elesis tak bisa konsentrasi. Ia mulai merasakan adanya seseorang yang memperhatikannya tapi ia tak dapat menemukan siapa. Setiap kali ia menoleh tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. Serasa seperti diterror oleh mahluk yang tak kasat mata ia mulai paranoid sendiri. Ia pun mulai berpikir kalau orang aneh tadi pagi memberinya kutukan dan sebagainya.

.

Sepulang sekolah lagi-lagi mereka bertemu dengan lelaki asing itu.

"Kau lagi." Keluh Elsword.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalian kalau ada roh yang.."

"Aku tahu.." Potong Elesis.

"Sungguh?" Kata Sieghart penuh harap.

"Pasti kau yang mengirim roh itu untuk mengikuti dan menerorku kan?" Elsword terkejut mendengar pernyataan kakaknya.

"Benarkah itu aneki?"

"Ya. Hantu itu menggangguku sepanjang hari." Sieghart melirik Ronan yang sekarang berada di sebelahnya.

"Apa? Aku kan berusaha menarik perhatiannya." Kata Ronan dengan innocent.

"Begini saja. Jika kalian ingin melihat sosok roh itu aku bisa membantu kalian." Sieghart mulai menjalankan misinya yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak perlu. Singkirkan saja dari kami itu sudah cukup." Seketika hancurlah perasaan yang ditimbunnya selama ini. Melihat Elesis mengusirnya begitu saja.

"Ekh! Tapi.." Ronan menahan langkah Sieghart.

"Mereka tak menginginkanku. Sudah lupakan saja."

"Kau bilang kan..." Ronan menggeleng.

"Aku sudah cukup lama berada di dunia ini untuk menatapnya setiap hari. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menyeberang nanti malam. Meskipun tanpa perpisahan dengannya."

Sieghart menatap senyum pemuda itu kemudian pada kedua cicitnya yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Senyum pemuda itu terlihat sangat terpaksa. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu tersakiti dan berusaha tegar, tapi jika ini terus dibiarkan jiwanya akan sama seperti dirinya. Terombang-ambing antara ada dan tiada. Dengan itu ia berlari sekuat tenaga, secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengejar mereka.

"Kau masih belum menyerah juga." Komentar Elsword melihat orang asing itu datang terengah-engah.

"Kalian yakin tak ingin melihatnya, Ronan Erudon, untuk terakhir kali?" Elesis terhenyak mendengar nama itu. Nama milik seorang yang dulu pernah mengisi sebagian dari dirinya yang kosong.

"Darimana kau tahu nama itu?"

"Aku sempat berbicara padanya saat kalian meninggalkanku di depan gerbang sekolah tadi. Ia sudah tak bertempat di dunia ini lagi, jiwanya harus segera menyeberang. Jika kalian masih ingin bertemu dengannya ikutlah denganku." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Rufus ragu.

"Ya." Jawab Ronan singkat. Zero menggelengkan kepala, tanda kalau dia tidak setuju. Mereka langsung berangkat tapi derap kaki seseorang di belakang membuat mereka berhenti.

"Oi! Tunggu!" Tiga orang, Sieghart, Elesis dan Elsword berlari menyusul mereka.

"Kalian.. Berubah pikiran.." Ronan tersenyum senang dapat melihat Elesis lagi.

"Ya, mereka ingin melihatmu lagi." Ujar Sieghart ditengah-tangah nafasnya.

Mereka berenam berangkat menuju sebuah kapel tua diujung jalan. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang ibadah dengan banyak kursi menghadap ke altar. Rufus mengajak mereka masuk ke pasturan melalui pintu di samping altar. Sieghart, Elesis, Elasword, Zero dan Ronan sudah masuk. Ketika giliran Rufus, ia seperti menabrak dinding tak terlihat hingga terpental ke belakang.

"Huh? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Zero.

"Aku akan menyusul kalian." Rufus berjalan keluar kapel melalui pintu samping.

'Tch.. tubuh ini sudah tidak layak lagi. Aku tak boleh berlama-lama di sini.' Batinnya selagi ia masuk ke dalam pasturan melalui pintu belakang.

.

Tak lama mereka menunggu seorang gadis berambut hijau limau dan berbaju suster datang membawa lilin di tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa kau datang malam-malam begini?" Tanyanya sebelum melihat lebih banyak orang dari yang diduganya.

"Oh maaf, kukira dia datang sendirian." Ia menatap Rufus yang entah sedang memandang apa di luar jendela sana.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sieghart, dan mereka kedua cicitku." Sieghat memperkenalkan.

"Namaku Lime Serenity, suster yang menjaga kapel ini." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Suster, aku ingin bisa melihat roh." Pinta Elesis tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya, jika membuka mata batin kau mungkin akan melihat sesuatu diluar nalar kehidupan." Gadis itu mengingatkan. Elesis mengangguk.

Elesis dimintanya untuk duduk dengan mata terpejam. Lime mengambil sebaskom air kemudian memanjatkan doa. Ia mengambil saputangan lalu dicelupkannya ke dalam air suci dan digunakannya untuk membasuh mata, kemudian telinga dan juga tangan gadis itu sebanyak tiga kali.

"Elesis."

Gadis itu membuka mata, melihat grup kecil mereka bertambah sebanyak 2 orang. Seorang berambut keabu-abuan dengan shade kuning dan seorang lagi berambut biru ponytail. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemuda gagah yang pernah dikenalnya sebagai Ronan.

"Ronan.." Air mata meloloskan diri sekali lagi dari sudut matanya. Tak berkata apa-apa lagi ia berlari memeluknya.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi, meski dalam keadaan seperti ini." Katanya sambil terisak.

"Aku juga senang bisa berbicara denganmu lagi setelah sekian lama aku selalu mengikutimu." WHACK! Jitakan penuh cinta mendarat di kepalanya.

"Jadi benar kata orang asing ini kalau kau menguntit kemanapun aku pergi." Ronan memegangi kepalanya sementara Elesis berusaha meredam amarahnya. Sieghart memberikan peace sign sambil nyengir.

Mereka berbincang-bincang cukup lama hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Karena keinginanku sudah terpenuhi, sekarang aku bisa pulang dengan tenang."

"Kau sudah akan pergi?" Elesis merasa berat untuk kehilangannya lagi.

"Dunia ini bukan lagi tempatku." Ia membelai rambut Elesis dan juga Elsword. Saat itulah Elsword baru merasakan kehadirannya.

Lime mengangguk. Ia membacakan doa untuk mengantarkan keberangkatan Ronan. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya. Ia menghadiahkan kecupan di dahi Elesis untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dirinya menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Sampai jumpa." Butiran-butiran cahaya melayang tinggi.

"Aku menyayangimu." Butiran cahaya mulai menghilang, juga eksistensi dari pemuda itu.

.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Sieghart mengantarkan Elesis dan Elsword pulang agar orang tua angkat mereka tidak marah karena pulang larut malam dengan alasan mereka mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dengannya. Zero juga pamit untuk melapor ke dunia atas. Mungkin saja ia dapat bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi.

Rufus masih berdiri di luar kapel. Sekali lagi ia mengadahkan tangannya ke depan. Kerlap-kerlip cahaya berkumpul di tangannya menjadi kobaran api biru.

"Kau masih tekun mencari material untuk membeli jalanmu ke surga rupanya." Rufus berbalik mendapati Lime berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Hmph! Meskipun penukaran ini berhasil aku tidak akan pergi sebelum merebut kembali jiwa adikku dari 'orang itu'."

.

Ru : Yosh! Case 3 closed~

Neva : Re:review please.. :D

Sieghart : Untuk **Shirokawa Hazuki**.. Emang sakit banget, tapi.. "berubah 360 derajat" berarti sama saja kembali ke titik awal dong? ==u

Ru : Yang satu ini balasan langsung dari saia.. Untuk **Eureca-Cross**.. Ya, Ru memang sedang mengerjakan sedikit bagian dari "Magician & Thief" bersamaan dengan seri ini, akhirnya jadi terbawa suasana dan yah bisa kau lihat sendiri hasilnya.. berantakan sekali..

lalu untuk pertanyaan:

1. Zero di sini adalah roh, bisa dibilang roh manusia hasil rekayasa genetik.

2. Soal status genetik Rufus nanti ada sendiri di chapter depan.

3. Flashback sepertinya sudah tertera "... tahun yang lalu" yang berarti menggunakan sudut pandang orang ke 3. Yap, kesalahan yang pertama.

4. nah untuk waktunya, ternyata seteah Ru baca kembali memang Ru salah memberi tanggal. Kesalahan yang ke-2.

Oke, itu saja.. semua kesalahan Ru perbaiki sekaligus saat chapter ini relase.. terimakasih sudah mengingatkan..

Zero : next episode : Animal Soul [part 1]


	10. Animal Soul part 1

******Disclaimer**  
Grand Chase, All related Logo and Characters are trademark of KOG studio.  
Refference : +Anima, autorized by Natsumi Mukai  
.

******-:-:-:-Mythical Detective – Loose Soul Cases-:-:-:-**  
Case 4 : Animal Soul [part 1]

.

"Kenapa..."

"Kenapa lagi-lagi ada kalian di sini sih?!" Teriak Elesis pada duo dari grup detektif gaje yang ikut bersamanya di dalam sebuah bus menuju bumi perkemahan.

"Sebagai kakek dari kakek-kakekmu aku bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanmu, jadi aku harus menjagamu 24 jam nonstop!" Seorang yang mengakui sebagai kakek meski penampilan fisiknya masih seperti pemuda berusia 20 tahunan itu duduk dengan santai.

"AKH! Kakek kakek mulu, orang bodoh mana yang mau percaya dengan penampilanmu seperti itu?!" Elesis frustasi sambil menunjuk kearah kakeknya itu, sementara sang kakek dan Rufus tenggelam dalam kerumunan para gadis di kursi paling belakang.

"Kenapa juga aku harus ikut denganmu. Seharusnya kan kau sudah menyeberang." Komentar Rufus bosan sekaligus kesal karena diguyur pertanyaan oleh mudi-mudi satu bus. Meskipun begitu Sieghart nampaknya menikmati, sementara para murid laki-laki menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.

"Hee.. Kau tak pernah cerita kenal cowok-cowok keren begini Elesis." Puji salah satu dari mereka. Elesis mendengus.

"Hoho.. Aku Ecnard Sieghart, kakek buyut dari si merah di sana." Ia menunjuk Elesis yang diselimuti aura merah hingga siapa pun yang berada disekitarnya mengambil interval 1 meter.

"Mana mungkin?" Gadis-gadis itu terkikik mengira Sieghart sedang bercanda.

"Aku serius ladies~" Ia menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling menawan, membuat sebagian dari mereka pingsan di tempat. Sementara itu sebagian yang lain mulai bertanya pada yang seorang lagi.

"Kalau kakak namanya siapa?" Rufus mengabaikannya.

"Oh ayolah, kau butuh liburan sesekali. Lihat wajah kusut itu." Goda Sieghart pada pemuda disampingnya. Rufus menghela nafas.

"Namaku Rufus Wilde."

"Boleh minta alamat rumahnya?"

"Membiarkanmu mengikuti dan mengganguku tiap hari? Kurasa tidak." Jawab Rufus dingin.

"Apa kakak sudah punya pacar?"

"Setahuku itu bukan urusanmu."

"Umur kakak berapa?"

"219 tahun." Semua termasuk Sieghart dan Elesis menatap dengan tampang -kau-serius?-.

_'Oh sial!'_

"Aku bercanda, umurku masih 20 tahun." Timpalnya secepat mungkin, masih dengan wajah dan nada datar.

"Ah kakak ada-ada aja." Mereka tertawa.

_'Hampir saja.. aku lupa kalau penuaanku lebih lambat.'_ Batin Rufus.

Meski remaja disekelilingnya percaya begitu saja, Sieghart merasakan kejanggalan pada nada dan gerak-geriknya. Ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya nanti.

.

"Huaa.. Udaranya segar sekali." Teriak si merah blak-blakan.

"Tempat senyaman ini, paling enak untuk tidur." Sieghart sudah berbaring santai dibawah pohon rindang.

"Enak saja! Kau harus membantu mendirikan tenda lebih dahulu orang asing!" Dengan tenaga super yang diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi, Elesis menyeret Sieghart dari tempat peristirahatannya.

"Mau bagaimanapun orang asing ini kakek buyutmu tau!" Rengek Sieghart sambil mencakar bumi.

Melihat indahnya alam dan merasakan sejuknya udara pegunungan. Angin dingin menyapu kulitnya dengan lembut. Ia terbawa kembali ke masa lalu, ketika seluruh keluarganya masih lengkap dan bertamasya bersama layaknya keluarga bahagia pada umumnya. Senyum dan tawa adalah hal yang biasa. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum akan kenangan indah yang sudah lama terlupakan itu.

"...rennya."

"Kya.. ...ku akan ...nang."

"Huh?"

Rufus yang baru saja kembali dari masa-masa nostalgianya disambut dengan puluhan pasang mata menatapnya berbinar-binar. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi selama ia melamun, Elesis datang dan memerintahkan mereka untuk segera kembali ke tugas masing-masing sehingga ia tidak terjebak dalam situasi blank. Setelahnya ia berbalik, memberi acungan jempol dan tatapan -kau-berhutang-padaku-.

Dalam beberapa jam kemudian tenda beserta api unggun sudah selesai dipersiapkan. Murid-murid segera memilih tenda masing-masing baru kemudian mempersapkan makan malam. Para siswi bertugas memasak sementara para siswa bertugas untuk berburu. Oleh karena Sieghart dan Rufus hanya pendamping 'ilegal' jadi mereka duduk selagi menunggu semuanya dipersiapkan.

"Are.. Kalau cuma segini mana cukup."

"Maaf, kami sudah mencapai batas." Melihat ada yang tidak beres Elesis selaku ketua menghampiri.

"Ada apa ini?" Siswa dan Siswi yang sedang berbicara tadi langsung menunduk takut.

"Ano.. Ketua.. buruan yang dikumpulkan anak laki-laki sepertinya masih kurang untuk kita semua." Sang siswi menjelaskan.

"Maafkan kami ketua!" Para siswa serentak bertekuk lutut dihadapan sang ketua.

"Ya ampun." Elesis menepak dahinya.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus lebih banyak belajar dalam hal berburu!" Komentar Sieghart dari seberang api unggun.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tak kau ajari mereka pak tua?" Balas Elesis tak mau kalah.

"Kalau kau memaksa.. Aku akan mengajari mereka besok. Tapi untuk malam ini..." Sieghart mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rufus. Rufus menatap balik dengan bingung.

"Kau saja yang berburu ya?"

"EKH?! Kenapa aku?"

"Kau kan ahlinya."

"Katakan saja kalau kau malas membantu." Rufus mengambil sepasang handgun dari balik jaketnya, membuat para murid panik. Untungnya Elesis menjelaskan bahwa Rufus sebenarnya adalah detektif jadi memiliki senjata api bukanlah hal yang istimewa. Justru setelahnya ia menjadi semakin populer.

"Aw man, aku jadi iri padamu." Kata Sieghart selagi Rufus sedang bersiap-siap.

Sebelum meninggalkan perkemahan, lagi-lagi Elesis memberi acungan jempol dan tatapan -kau-berhutang-padaku-. Sebutir air memunculkan dirinya disamping kepala sang detektif.

.

Dua jam berlalu, sekeranjang ikan dan dua ekor rusa ditangkap olehnya. Merasa sudah cukup ia menyeret mangsanya kembali ke perkemahan. Dalam perjalanan ia menangkap bayangan yang lewat di sudut matanya. Semak bergemerisik disekelilingnya. Sekelebat siluet lewat diantara semak rimbun. Ia menarik pistolnya keluar namun tak terlihat lagi sosok hewan apapun itu.

'Hewan apa tadi itu?'

Sekembalinya Rufus langsung memberikan buruannya kepada para siswi untuk dimasak. Cukup bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk acara kontes makan bagi kakek dan cicitnya yang sekarang saling menatap dengan petir menyambar-nyambar di matanya. Para siswa dan sebagian siswi bersorak untuk Sieghart dan Elesis, sementara sebagian siswi yang lain berkerumun menghujani Rufus dengan segudang pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Ia tak mendengarkan sih, ia justru teringat kembali akan mahluk berbulu orange tadi. Harimau mungkin? Tapi tidak ada loreng. Apa mungkin singa? Singa tidak tertarik dengan hewan yang sudah mati. Hewan apa yang berbulu orange jeruk seperti itu?

"Yo! Kau melamun saja.. Gadis-gadis manis tadi kecewa karena kau sama sekali tidak menanggapi mereka." Sieghart datang dengan piring penuh daging.

"Aku sedang berpikir."

"Soal apa?" Sieghart menggigit makanannya.

"Hewan berbulu yang tingginya hampir sama dengan manusia."

"Hmm... mungkinkah kuda nil?"

"Sejak kapan kuda nil berbulu?" Komentarnya datar.

Sementara mereka berdiskusi tentang keluarga mamalia berbulu dan tak berbulu, para siswa sedang berkumpul mengitari api unggun sambil bercerita cerita seram secara bergantian.

". . . . dan di batu nisan tersebut tertulis nama siswa yang meninggal tersebut." Seorang siswa mengakhiri cerita.

"Lumayan seram juga. Nah sekarang giliranku." Elesis berdiri di tepi api unggun.

"Pernahkah kalian mendengar rumor tentang bukit perkemahan ini?" Tanya Elesis sambil menyorotkan senter dari bawah wajahnya untuk membuat kesan seram.

"Konon katanya ada mahluk buas berbulu orange yang menjaga tempat ini dari penyusup." Kalimat barusan menghidupkan alarm pada Rufus. Meskipun jauh, telinganya yang runcing dan tajam dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

"Stt.. aku sedang mendengarkan cerita mereka." Sieghart berhenti berbicara. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Elesis, samar-samar ia dapat mendengar.

"Dulu sekali, tanah yang kita pijak ini sangatlah indah bagaikan surga dunia. Banyak sekali peneliti alam dan ekspedisi dilakukan. Ratusan spesies yang tidak pernah ditemukan di belahan dunia lain, semua ada di sini. Para penjelajah akhirnya mengumumkan kepada publik tentang segala hal yang mereka temukan di tempat ini, termasuk yang paling terkenal adalah Lilium Stargazer. Banyak keluarga konglomerat yang berani membeli mahal untuk setangkai saja bunga lili yang langka dan indah tersebut. Pihak pemerintah menolak untuk menjual karena keterbatasan populasi dan sebaliknya spesies tersebut seharusnya dilestarikan. Para pemburu liar memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk meraup keuntungan. Mereka menyusup pada malam hari untuk memetik lili yang bermekaran. Hal ini tak berlangsung lama, tepat sehari setelah kejadian entah itu peneliti ataupun pemburu yang datang tidak ada yang pernah kembali. Tim pencari pun hanya sempat memberikan informasi kalau mereka telah diserang oleh mahluk buas yang berbulu orange-putih sebelum akhirnya terputus dengan media komunikasi. Sejak saat itulah tidak ada yang pernah berani datang kemari." Elesis mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Cerita yang bagus merah." Sieghart bertepuk tangan di kejauhan.

"Ketua! Kalau kau tahu ada rumor seperti itu di sini kenapa kau memilih tempat ini untuk berkemah?" Beberapa dari mereka terlihat takut, bahkan ada yang sudah berkemas untuk pulang.

"Oh ayolah, itu semua hanya cerita karanganku saja. Masa begitu saja sudah takut?" Kata Elesis sedikit mengejek.

"Ehm.." Seluruh perhatian beralih pada Rufus yang masih duduk bersandar pohon.

"Pertama, untuk ceritanya cukup meyakinkan." Elesis membusungkan dadanya penuh dengan rasa bangga.

"Lalu.. untuk mahluk berbulu orange dalam ceritamu.. Aku melihatnya sekilas saat berburu di hutan tadi."

.

Neva : 219... EEP?! Jadi selama ini kau adalah kakek-kakek? OAO

Rufus : Aku gak setua itu tau!

Neva : :P

Ru : Sebelum menutup chapter kali ini.. saatnya Re:review~

Ryan : untuk **awainotsubasa**.. Yap, itu aku.. kalau soal fict yang satu itu baru selesai sebagian kecil, masih banyak yang harus ditulis.. daaaann.. memang author Ru terinspirasi dari Detective Loki, yah meski agak kecewa karena ceritanya gak bener-bener cerita detektif misteri di setiap episode seperti conan.. :3

Sieghart : Untuk **Shirokawa Hazuki**.. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu.. ==

Rufus : Hei, jangan ditarik! Aduuh.. DX

Ryan : Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya bro.. *tepuk punggung Rufus*

Rufus : Kalau begitu singkirkan dariku!

Neva : Untuk **Kuro no Hime-sama**.. Ha'i, Ru-sama sedang mengerjakan lanjutannya... :)

Lime : Untuk **Eureca-Cross**.. ckckck, tidak baik berbahagia melihat orang lain menderita..

Elesis : tuh, dengerin kata si chibi.. *ditimpuk gavel*

Zero : Aku sama sekali tidak muncul.. *sigh* ..next episode : Animal Soul [part 2]


	11. Animal Soul part 2

******Disclaimer**  
Grand Chase, All related Logo and Characters are trademark of KOG studio.  
Refference : +Anima, autorized by Natsumi Mukai  
.

******-:-:-:-Mythical Detective – Loose Soul Cases-:-:-:-**  
Case 4 : Animal Soul [part 2]

.

"Baiklah murid-murid sekalian. Hari ini kami akan mengajari kalian cara berburu yang baik dan benar."

"Kami? Seharusnya kau yang mengajari mereka. Kenapa aku ikut juga?!" Rufus melempar deathglare pada kakek moyang muda yang dengan innocentnya mengajak-(baca: memaksa)-nya ikut dalam sesi outbond ini.

"Aku akan mengajari mereka dengan cara lama, dan kau.. sebagai pengguna benda modern itu ajari mereka cara berburu jaman sekarang." Sieghart menyiku lengannya pelan sambil melirik pistol yang tersimpan aman dalam holster di pinggang sang detektif.

"Berburu dengan senjata api itu ilegal." Jawab Rufus mencari alasan.

"Kita kesini juga sebagai penumpang gelap." Balas Sieghart tak mau kalah. Mereka pun berdebat sampai sang ketua menjitak keduanya tepat di puncak kepala, tumor komik tumbuh diatasnya.

"Ingat umur dong, seperti anak-anak saja kalian ini." Elesis menghela nafas.

.

**Pelajaran pertama : Membaca jejak**

Mereka menyebar untuk menemukan tanda-tanda alam, terutama jejak kaki. Sieghart menjelaskan bahwa jejak kaki hewan memiliki perbedaan. Untuk hewan mamalia herbivora memiliki jejak berbentuk bulat lonjong dan rata sedangkan karnivora memiliki tapak bulat dikelilingi oleh bulatan-bulatan yang lebih kecil. Untuk unggas berbentuk seperti tumpukan tongkat dan untuk reptil berbentuk tapak tangan seperti manusia. Setelah itu Rufus menjelaskan soal dimensi dan jumlah. Semakin banyak jumlah jejak kaki maka semakin banyak individu dalam populasi mereka. Semakin dalam maka semakin berat bobot hewan tersebut. Dan semakin panjang gesekan terhadap tanah disekitarnya menandakan seberapa cepat mereka bergerak. Tak lama kemudian mereka menemukan jejak rata yang cukup besar.

"Sepertinya mangsa akan cukup untuk makan malam kita hari ini, ayo kita tangkap!" Seru Sieghart sembari berlari ke arah hewan itu berada, diikuti oleh murid-murid yang lain.

"Tunggu! Kalian tidak mungkin bisa.." Benar saja, setelah Rufus memperingatkan sang kakek dan murid-murid langsung berlari melewatinya diikuti oleh sekawanan badak mengamuk dari kejauhan. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Rufus pun berlari mengejar kakek pengacau itu.

"Seharusnya kau memperingatkan lebih awal!" Teriaknya sambil masih terus berlari.

"Kau saja yang terlalu gegabah!"

.

**Pelajaran kedua : Mengejar mangsa**

Rufus -lagi- menjelaskan cara memburu mangsa yang efektif, tidak seperti Sieghart yang langsung asal serbu saja, mereka akan menggunakan kamuflase dan pisau atau tombak. Berbaur dengan alam atau lebih tepatnya menggunakan cabang-cabang pohon di seluruh tubuh mereka berhasil memojokkan seekor rusa dalam sebuah kawanan. Ia menjelaskan kalau mereka hanya bisa menangkap satu dari sekian banyak jadi mereka harus fokus pada satu ekor saja. Setelah memutuskan yang mana yang akan ditangkap mereka pun memulai perburuan. Pengecoh melompat keluar dari balik semak mengagetkan kawanan rusa tersebut hingga lari menjauhi mereka, kemudian dari samping kiri dan kanan keluar para penyergap dengan pisau di tangan. Panik, rusa itu mengangkat kaki depannya sebagai perlawanan.

"Awas!" Anggota yang lain keluar dengan jaring tambang yang lebar untuk menjerat dan akhirnya tumbanglah rusa tersebut. Mereka bersorak sorai.

"Masih belum." Kata Sieghart membuat para murid langsung diam.

.

**Pelajaran ketiga : Memasang perangkap**

Kali ini Sieghart menjelaskan cara memasang perangkap untuk hewan darat. Pertama yang harus mereka lakukan adalah mengumpulkan umpan. Mereka harus tahu jenis makanan apa yang disukai target. Untuk menangkap musang mereka mengumpulkan buah arbei yang kemudian ditaruh pada sistem perangkap yang terhubung dengan jaring yang ditutupi dengan dedaunan. Sementara mereka menunggu perangkap bekerja mereka beranjak pada pelajaran berikutnya.

.

**Pelajaran keempat : Menangkap Ikan**

Untuk hewan air seperti ikan mereka harus tenang dan sabar. Ada tiga cara yang dapat digunakan untuk menangkap ikan, memancing, menyergap dan menjala. Dibutuhkan kesabaran kalau menggunakan teknik yang pertama dan kedua, kalau yang ketiga sih sebentar juga dapat banyak. Sebagian besar murid menyukai cara ketiga karena praktis. Rufus menggunakan cara kedua yang lebih menantang sedangkan Sieghart.. tentu saja cara pertama yang memungkinkannya menunggu sambil tidur.

SNAP! Klinting!

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara lonceng yang dipasangkan pada perangkap sebelumnya yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah menangkap sesuatu. Segera mereka berbondong-bondong berlari menuju letak perangkap dipasang. Mereka berhenti beberapa meter dari jaring yang menggantung dengan seorang pemuda berambut orange dan seekor rakun sedang memakan buah arbei yang terperangkap bersamanya. Ketika melihat orang-orang dibawah sana ia hanya nyengir lebar sambil berkata..

"Kalian mau? Enak loh~"

.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sieghart memotong tali dan menurunkan pemuda itu dari atas pohon. Masih memakan buah berinya ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Ryan Woodsguard dan aku disini karena... aku memang tinggal di sini. Salam kenal." Semua memasang tampang kaget mendengar pemuda itu tinggal di hutan seperti ini.

"Jadi kau tinggal di gua atau semacamnya?" Tanya salah satu murid. Setelah menelan buah terakhirnya ia menjawab..

"Tidak aku tinggal di rumah pohon koq. Tinggal di gua itu tidak sehat tau." Ia menjilat jarinya yang berlumuran sari buah beri hingga bersih sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihat ada manusia di sekitar sini. Kalian sedang apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah ceria. Saling memandang salah satu dari mereka menjawab.

"Berkemah untuk beberapa hari."

"Wah, sepertinya asik, boleh aku ikut?" Tanya pemuda itu penuh semangat. Mendengar pemuda setengah tarzan itu ingin ikut mereka pun mengizinkan dengan harapan ia mau memberi tips dalam berburu nantinya.

Mereka bersama-sama berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang menuju perkemahan. Rufus dan Sieghart berjalan paling belakang sambil membawa buruan mereka yang tertinggal. Rufus menatap pemuda bernama Ryan dengan seksama sambil memikul jala penuh ikan. Sieghart yang melihat perilaku sang detektif langsung tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

.

"HUEEE! IKAN! RUSA! KENAPA KALIAN MEMBUNUHNYA!" Diluar dugaan, pemuda alam itu menangis menjerit-jerit melihat keluarganya (para hewan) dijadikan sup dan bakaran.

"Oi tenanglah! Memangnya kau makan apa setiap harinya?" Tanya salah satu murid yang menahan pemuda tersebut agar tidak mengubur santapan mereka.

"Tentu saja sayur dan buah." Hancurlah harapan mereka untuk mendapatkan tips berburu dari penduduk lokal ini.

Setelah beberapa saat menenangkandan menyingkirkan semua daging dari hadapannya mereka pun bercerita dalam remangnya cahaya api unggun. Lagi-lagi Sieghart mendapati sang detektif menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Apa kau merasakannya? Aura aneh itu?" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari target.

"Ya, aku merasakan kehadiaran yang bukan manusia disekitarnya. Apakah mungkin?"

"Mungkin."

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, para murid pun segera beranjak tidur. Namun tidak dengan seorang yang masih terjaga di dalam tenda, mengawasi setiap suara yang dapat didengarnya. Benar saja tepat pukul 12 malam kemudian terdengar suara senapan dan lolongan serigala membuat semua orang berlari keluar tenda.

_'Sekarang saatnya.'_

"Apa itu tadi?" Elesis masih dengan gaun tidurnya membawa bokutou dalam posisi siaga melindungi yang lain.

"Pemburu liar. Mereka datang kembali." Ujar salah satu murid yang teringat cerita sang ketua.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sebelum mereka mengetahui keberadaan kita." Elesis segera mengomando seluruh murid untuk membongkar tenda dan bersiap pulang. Sementara Sieghart terlihat kebingungan ditengah lalu-lalang siswa yang berlarian membawa perlengkapan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pak tua?"

"Apa dari kalian ada yang melihat Rufus?" Tanyanya pada siapa saja.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir tarzan bernama Ryan tadi juga tidak kelihatan semenjak kita bubar tadi." Tambah seorang murid yang masih membawa tiang-tiang tenda.

.

Ternyata Rufus memergoki Ryan berlari menuju hutan ketika suara tembakan terdengar, maka ia mengikutinya. Sayangnya ia kehilangan sosok pemuda itu dalam gelapnya hutan.

'Sial.' Rutuknya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Teringat akan pelajaran berburu tadi ia mencari jejak yang diduganya adalah milik pemuda tersebut. Mulanya berbentuk garis-garis gelombang pada sepatu, lama-lama berubah menjadi telapak kaki manusia, kemudian menjadi telapak kaki hewan sejenis kucing atau anjing dan menghilang di balik semak. Satu bukti yang sudah pasti.

"Target Locked. Tunjukkan padaku wujudmu yang sebenarnya.. werewolf." Bisiknya pelan dengan seringai menakutkan.

.

Ryan : T-tarzan? Sembarangan kau author! DX

Arme : Hei author, kukira kau berjanji padaku untuk menyelesaikan bagianku.. :I

Author : Santai saja Arme.. hanya butuh beberapa ide pertarungan dan milikmu selesai.. :D *mengabaikan Ryan*

Ryan : Jangan abaikan aku! *mencak-mencak gaje*

Arme : Benarkah? *blink-blink*

Author : Ya, sekarang bantu re:review dulu oke?

Arme : HA'I!.. Untuk **Kuro Rei-chan**.. Kurasa siapapun tahu siapa serigala itu.. :3

Sieghart : Untuk **Shirokawa Hazuki**.. Kau lama-lama membuatku kesal juga.. *bersihin Soluna abiz buat ngebantai* ..tapi emang benar aku sayang cucuku ini.. *peluk Elesis*

Elesis : Menjauh dariku pak tua! *tendang Sieghart jauh-jauh*

Ryan : Untuk **Eureca-Cross**.. Iya tuh, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar melakukan penampakan secara utuh.

Rufus : Kata-katamu terdengar seperti hantu saja.. ==

Zero : Semua char.. mungkin ya atau tidak.. nanti lihat situasi dulu..

Ryan : Okay, Next episode : Animal Soul [part 3] =w=v


	12. Animal Soul part 3

******Disclaimer**  
Grand Chase, All related Logo and Characters are trademark of KOG studio.  
Refference : +Anima, autorized by Natsumi Mukai  
.

******-:-:-:-Mythical Detective – Loose Soul Cases-:-:-:-**  
Case 4 : Animal Soul [part 3]

.

"Cepat cepat!" Elesis mengarahkan semua murid kembali ke dalam bus hingga tersisa dirinya dan sang kakek.

"Kalian pergilah duluan ke tempat aman, aku akan mencari dua orang itu." Sieghart berlari memasuki hutan sebelum cucunya mengatakan sepatah katapun.

.

"Apa kubilang? Tidak ada mahluk buas apapun yang berani melawan kita." Ujar seorang paruh baya bertubuh kekar dengan pistol mekanik di tangan. Dihadapannya seekor macan tewas bersimbah darah.

"Dan kalau ada pun.. BANG! ..Aku akan menghabisinya." Ujar seorang yang lain.

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah danau yang dipenuhi oleh teratai dan lily yang masih kuncup. Sudah pasti bunga lily itulah yg menjadi incaran mereka. Bunga yang seharga dengan sebuah mobil mewah membuat siapapun tergiur.

"Kita kaya bos!" Mereka mulai memetiknya tanpa peduli bunga tersebut siap untuk mekar atau tidak. Ditengah asiknya terbayang uang yang akan mereka dapatkan, suara lolongan serigala terdengar cukup keras di telinga mereka.

"B-b-bos.." Mereka melihat sosok hewan berbulu tebal mirip anjing yang berdiri dengan dua kaki di sela pepohonan. Spontan mereka melepaskan tembakan yang menarik perhatian sang detektif yang sedaritadi mencari keberadaan sang werewolf. Sieghart yang juga mendengarnya langsung berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Tembak!" Suara tembakan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru hutan hingga burung-burung beterbangan dari sarangnya, menghalangi pengelihatan mereka dari serigala jadi-jadian yang menghindari peluru dengan melompat diantara pepohonan.

"Bodoh! Kemana kau membidik?" Bos mereka memarahi karena tembakan mereka tak satupun yang mengenai mahluk itu. Werewolf berbulu orange tersebut langsung menyambar seorang penembak kemudian dilemparkannya ke dalam danau. Menghindari pukulan pistol ia langsung mencakar yang lain, menggigit dan mengahantamkan mereka ke pohon atau batu. Sekarang tinggal bos yang ketakutan dan werewolf orange yang bulu-bulunya mulai memercikkan api.

"Hei, Rufus kaukah i..." Tiba-tiba Sieghart melompat keluar dari dalam hutan di saat yang tidak tepat. Bos dari para pemburu liar tadi melarikan diri ketika sang serigala tak sedang mengawasinya, namun di depan sana ia dihadapkan dengan sang detektif dalam posisi siap menembak,.

"Jangan bergerak." Ancamnya. Pria tersebut tak mempedulikannya dan terus berlari. Ia bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan sang detektif dan menjadikannya sandra sementara.

"Keras kepala." Cepat-cepat ia memasukkan kembali kedua pistolnya, merunduk dan berputar menendang betis pria itu dari belakang hingga jatuh terjengkal. Diinjaknya tubuh pria tersebut dengan kakinya kemudian menunjukkan sebuah badge berlapis perak dari dalam saku coatnya.

"Kau ditahan atas kasus perusakan cagar alam, perburuan liar dan penyerangan terhadap warga sipil."

.

Para pemburu liar pun diserahkan kepada polisi hutan setempat untuk proses hukum lebih lanjut. Elesis dan rombongannya yang datang lebih dahulu untuk melapor masih bersama dengan para polisi. Sementara itu, Rufus, Sieghart, dan Ryan duduk di tepi hutan untuk membicarakan masalah yang lain. Lebih tepatnya untuk membicarakan soal kemampuan transformasi pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Jadi kalian jauh-jauh kemari untuk mengetahui soal keganjilan ini?" Ryan tampak terkejut mendengar adanya orang yang mau mendengar kisahnya. Kisah yang dilaluinya selama bertahun-tahun tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu, kini ia bertemu dua orang yang ingin mengerti apa yang pernah dilaluinya.

.

_..flashback around 50 years ago.._

"Waah!" Seorang anak berumur sekitar 7 tahun berambut orange sambil berlarian di hutan yang dipenuhi flora cantik menawan.

"Indah bukan?" Tanya seorang wanita muda berambut orange panjang dikuncir ponytail dengan pakaian ekspedisi di belakang.

"Luar biasa!" Teriak anak itu girang.

"Mulai sekarang mama akan melakukan banyak penelitian di sini. Jadi kita bisa tinggal untuk waktu yang lama. Kau mau kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau aku sudah besar nanti aku ingin menjadi ekologist seperti mama." Anak itu menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Sang ibu tersenyum melihat semangat putranya tercinta. Dalam hati ia teringat akan mendiang suaminya yang juga seorang ekologist, bahkan yang terbaik di negeri mereka. Ia pasti bangga.

"Mama.. apa nama tempat ini?" Tanya sang anak membuyarkan lamunan bundanya.

"Tempat ini belum memiliki nama. Apa kau punya saran?"

"Mmm..." Gumamnya sambil berpikir.

"Aku pernah dengar dalam dongeng ada taman surga yang sangat indah bernama Eden. Bagaimana kalau kita namai Eden saja?" Wanita itu terkekeh kemudian membelai kepala anaknya.

"Baiklah.. Mulai sekarang tempat ini akan bernama Eden."

.

"Argh!"

"Tenanglah. Pasti ada jalan koq."

"Tidakkah kau lihat katak super kecil itu? Kita tidak punya kesempatan."

Mereka berlalu-lalang dengan bingung dan putus asa. Anak yang kini telah berusia 11 tahun itu tak mengerti apa yang mereka permasalahkan tapi ia yakin kalau apa yang ditemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu mungkin bisa membantu. Perlahan ia mendekati ibunya.

"Mama! Coba lihat apa yang kutemukan semalam." Ujar anak itu lalu menunjukkan setangkai lily putih bercorak merah muda yang sedaritadi disembunyikan dibalik punggungnya.

"Cantik sekali. Argus.. coba lihat ini.." Pria yang sedang frustasi tadi langsung terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di tangan sang anak.

"I-ini kan.. Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Akan kutunjukkan!"

Malam itu seluruh anggota ekspedisi bersama-sama menyusuri hutan untuk menemukan bunga lili yang belum pernah ditemukan sebelumnya. Mereka melewati pepohonan yang begitu gelap karena rimbun hingga ke tempat yang cukup menerima cahaya bulan. Sebuah danau yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga teratai dan lily serta ribuan kunang-kunang beterbangan bagai percikan kembang api. Semua kecuali anak itu tercengang akan keindahannya. Mereka mulai memotret, mengambil sampel dan berbagai macam hal lainnya.

"Lilium Stargazer. Kukira sudah lama punah, tak kusangka aku bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Dengan ini kita pasti bisa memenangkan kompetisi." Mereka bersuka ria bersama semalaman di taman kecil tersebut.

Keesokan harinya, sang wanita muda ditemani rekan-rekannya baru saja kembali dari kota sambil bercanda ria. Piala dalam genggaman mereka menjadi bukti akan kesuksesan kompetisi dalam mengeksplorasi daerah yang belum terjamah. Anak berambut orange yang sedang menyiram pot di tepi jendela rumah pohon melihat mereka di kejauhan. Ia pun segera meletakkan penyiram yang dibawanya lalu berlari turun untuk menyambut mereka.

.

DOR!

Suara tembakan memecahkan keheningan malam. Semua orang terbangun karenanya dan segera mengambil perlengkapan mereka, termasuk senjata. Semenjak presentasi penemuan mereka akan lili langka yang lalu banyak sekali orang yang datang untuk mengeksploitasi keindahannya. Mereka mendapat kabar dari pihak berwenang kalau mereka harus berhati-hati akan adanya pemburu liar yang mengincar. Sekarang disinilah mereka, berusaha mengusir pemburu-pemburu liar yang datang merusak Eden. Jasad hewan berserakan, cabang pohon dan rerumputan terpotong tak karuan.

"Peringatan! Ini wilayah yang dilindungi! Segera tinggalkan tempat ini!" Teriak teman ibunya menggunakan alat pengeras suara.

Para pemburu semakin hari semakin nekad. Malam itu mereka bergerak dalam jumlah yang banyak, memojokkan dan membunuh sebagian peneliti yang berada di rumah pohon kemudian dibakar. Akibatnya hutan yang dulunya indah sekarang terlahap oleh api yang menari dalam gelapnya malam.

"Ryan, lari!" Suruh sang wanita muda pada anaknya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini." Jawab anak itu menolak. Melihat kondisi ibunya yang terluka parah ia tahu tidak mungkin selamat tapi.. ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Dengar, kau menyukai tempat ini kan? Mama dan paman-paman semua juga. Karena itu..Tetaplah hidup untuk melindunginya." Ia tak dapat membendung lagi air mata yang ditahannya sampai sekarang.

"LARI!" Ia pun lari meninggalkan ibunya jauh ke dalam hutan yang terbakar.

.

Di dalam hutan ia menemukan mayat seekor serigala dewasa yang tubuhnya nyaris hangus terbakar. Ia mengorbankan dirinya demi melindungi seekor anak serigala yang ada dibawahnya. Serigala kecil itu terus menerus menggoyangkan tubuh pelindungnya, berharap serigala tersebut masih hidup. Ketika itu Ryan mendengar suara retakan dari atas. Sebuah cabang yang terbakar roboh, beruntung ia berhasil menarik dirinya dan anak serigala itu sebelum tertimpa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya pada serigala kecil yang ketakutan di tangannya.

Angin berhembus kencang dari belakangnya membawa lidah-lidah api menjadi bentuk seekor serigala dihadapannya. Ia kaget sekaligus heran. Ini kali pertamanya ia melihat fenomena alam seperti ini.

"Izinkan aku meminjam ragamu." Pinta serigala api itu.

"Apa?"Anak itu menatap tak percaya.

"Aku ingin membalas perbuatan para bedebah yang menghancurkan keluarga dan tempat tinggalku. Tidakkah kau mengharapkan yang sama?"

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Sosok serigala api itu langsung mengitari tubuhnya, merasuk dan mengubah wujud sang anak menjadi seekor serigala berbulu orange menyala dengan api. Ryan dalam wujud serigala menghabisi kawanan pemburu liar tanpa ampun. Potongan tubuh manusia berserakan seperti boneka yang tersebar di segala penjuru.

_'Kau membunuh mereka.' _Jiwa anak itu panik bercampur horor.

_'Setelah apa yang telah mereka perbuat, mereka tidak pantas untuk hidup.'_ Geram jiwa serigala api.

_'Tapi..'_

_'Mari kita bersama melindungi tempat ini dari tangan kotor manusia.' _Ia.. lebih tepatnya roh serigala yang mengontrol tubuhnya melolong penuh kemenangan.

_..flashback end.._

.

"Sejak saat itulah aku menjaga hutan ini dari siapapun atau apapun yang berniat merusaknya. Awalnya dialah yang mengendalikanku, aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika ia menyerang tim pencari yang datang untuk mengevakuasi. Namun sekarang aku sudah bisa mengendalikan transformasi dan emosinya, aku tak akan mengizinkannya berlaku seenaknya."

"Kalau begitu ceritanya.." Rufus bangkit berdiri. "Aku tak perlu berbuat apapun."

"Eeeh..? Kau tak akan melakukan tindakan exorsisme atau semacamnya?" Tanya Sieghart penuh harap.

"Dia sendiri yang mengizinkan roh itu merasuki tubuhnya. Tanpa adanya perlawanan dari jiwa pemilik raga yang asli, ritual pengusiran roh hanya akan menguras tenaga sia-sia."

_'Selain itu, besar kemungkinannya ritual tersebut akan balik menyerangku.'_

"Hei, apa kalian sudah selesai? Kami mau pulang." Panggil Elesis dari luar bus.

"Tunggu kami!" Sieghart berlari mendahului. Rufus dan Ryan menyusul setelahnya.

"Kau tidak ikut, Ryan?" Tanya seorang murid pada pemuda itu.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu kalian walau hanya sebentar, tapi disinilah rumahku. Aku akan tetap tinggal disini." Jawabnya disertai cengiran khas.

Mereka pun berangkat pulang, sesekali melambaikan tangan pada pemuda werewolf yang hanya diketahui oleh sang detektif dan kakek.

"Bye!"

"Kalau ada waktu mampir ya!" Teriak Ryan dari tepi hutan.

_'Pemuda itu..' _-serigala api-

_'Aku tahu.. Tapi.. Dia itu orang yang baik.' _-Ryan-

.

"Hei.. Rufus.." Panggil Sieghart berbisik karena para murid tertidur.

"Hng?"

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat kejadian yang diceritakannya itu berkisar 50 tahun lalu, tapi dia masih terlihat seperti anak remaja."

"Kau tak melihat dirimu yang berusia 6 abad dengan wajah berumur 20 tahunan?" Sieghart menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku kan terkena kutukan abadi. Mau berapa lamapun aku hidup aku tak akan pernah menua."

"Hal yang sama terjadi padanya. Menjalin kerjasama dengan roh hewan adalah cara kuno untuk melantik seseorang menjadi penjaga alam. Otomatis mereka akan berubah menyerupai hewan entah itu wajah atau bagian tubuh yang lain, tapi yang paling utama adalah telinga. Dan mereka akan memiliki umur yang panjang juga penuaan yang melambat."

"Ah iya, telinga anak itu runcing sepertimu."

"Dalam dongeng kita menyebut mereka ras Elf, tapi aku bukanlah salah satu dari mereka."

"Kau memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama.. Kalau bukan Elf lalu kau ini apa?"

Sebelum menjawab tiba-tiba bus berhenti mendadak, mengagetkan semua murid dan menjatuhkan beberapa yang sedang tidur dari kursinya. Elesis mendatangi supir dan bertanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" Sang supir menunjuk kedepan. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menghentikan bus dengan merentangkan tangan di tengah jalan. Gadis itu mendekati bus lalu menggedor-gedor pintu. Sang supir membukakan pintu agar gadis yang terlihat panik itu masuk.

"Tolong. Seseorang berusaha membunuhku dengan sabit besarnya."

Mereka melihat sekeliling tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja sebilah pisau melengkung yang besar menancap dari atap bus. Sontak saja mereka berteriak ketakutan.

"Tancap gas!" Suruh Elesis pada sang supir yang langsung saja menginjak gas.

Pisau sabit itu terlepas dari atap bus. Mengira siapapun itu sudah pergi, ternyata tidak. Sekali lagi sabit menancap masuk ke dalam. Rufus langsung mengambil pistolnya lalu ditembakkan ke langit-langit. Terdengar gaduh di atap bus kemudian dari belakang terlihat seseorang jatuh ke jalan dan tidak bangkit kembali.

_'Tadi itu.. malaikat kematian?'_

Setelah bus melaju jauh, sosok yang terjatuh tadi bangkit sambil menyentuh pundaknya yang luka tergores peluru.

"Jiwa yang kotor.. Rufus Wilde.. kita bertemu lagi."

.

Author : Lalalala~ case 4 closed dan case 5 dimulai..

Arme : Kau bilang akan menyelesaikan bagianku! DX

Author : Gomene Arme.. Ru sedang tidak ada curahan ide.. T_T

Arme : Mou.. XI

Author : Re:review kali ini eksklusif dibawakan oleh Ryan~

Ryan : Aku? Pertama untuk **Eureka-Cross**.. Tidak, author mengarang semuanya, tidak ada riset apapun selain menghabiskan waktu merampok kereta ME301.. -_-

Ryan : Lalu untuk **Kuro Rei-chan**.. Ha'i ganbarimasho! ^^

Ryan : Terakhir untuk **Shirokawa Hazuki**.. Hueee.. jangan ingatkan aku soal itu lagi.. TAT

Author : Oh well.. Next episode : Clueless Soul [part 1]


	13. Clueless Soul part 1

******Disclaimer**  
Grand Chase, All related Logo and Characters are trademark of KOG studio.  
Refference : Supernatural series  
.

******-:-:-:-Mythical Detective – Loose Soul Cases-:-:-:-**  
Case 5 : Clueless Soul [part 1]

.

"Ada apa ketua?"

"Gadis bodoh ini mencoba bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan diri ke bus kita." Ujar Elesis sambil menunjuk gadis disebelahnya dengan jempol. Teman-temannya melongoh karena mereka tidak melihat orang lain selain supir bus.

"Err.. Ketua.. Gadis mana yang kau maksud?" Seorang memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Si pirang ini!" Sekali lagi Elesis menunjuk gadis itu.

"Tapi ketua, kami tidak melihat siapa-siapa." Belum sempat Elesis memprotes lagi sang kakek mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oke semuanya, sebentar lagi kalian akan tiba di sekolah. Persiapkan barang bawaan kalian, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal." Mereka pun segera mengecek barang bawaan masing-masing.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hampir semua orang menganggapku tidak ada, aku sudah terbiasa koq." Gadis itu menenangkan Elesis.

"Kau bisa duduk di kursi belakang, ada hal yang harus kami bicarakan terlebih dahulu." Pinta Rufus padanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu menuruti. Sementara ia menunggu di belakang Rufus dan Sieghart menjelaskan pada Elesis apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sekali Elesis menatap kearahnya, sang gadis melihatnya lalu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Jadi dia itu roh?"

"Benar. Kau dapat melihatnya karena suster Lime sudah membuka mata batinmu kemarin, ingat?" Sang kakek mengingatkan.

"Kalau dia roh, berarti yang mengejarnya adalah.."

"Grimm Reaper, malaikat kematian." Jawab Rufus singkat.

"Pertama-tama kita harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibalik semua kejadian ini."

"Ya, seperti biasa."

.

Setibanya mereka di sekolah semua berajak ke rumah masing-masing, terkecuali untuk Sieghart dan Elesis yang mampir ke rumah sang detektif bersama dengan roh tadi. Di teras lagi-lagi mereka bertemu dengan roh pengelana yang dikenal sebagai Zero sedang duduk sambil membersihkan pedangnya. Saat pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mereka dari balik shades kuningnya sang gadis tiba-tiba saja bersembunyi dibalik punggung sang detektif.

"Kau kembali lagi?" Zero menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu berdiri menghadapi mereka.

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama 2 hari. Dan aku membawa misi lain yang mungkin akan menguntungkanmu kali ini." Ia melihat sepasang mata emerald mengintip dari pundak pemuda yang diajaknya bicara.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya pada roh itu.

"Ah? Eh.. Aku tidak apa-apa."

.

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu, dan entah karena dapat wangsit darimana Elesis membuatkan teh hangat untuk semua. Zero berterimakasih namun tak menyentuhnya sama sekali, mengingat roh tidak dapat makan atau minum hidangan dari dunia orang hidup. Berbeda dengan roh gadis tadi yang tetap saja menerima dan meminumnya, alhasil separuh isi cangkir yang ditelannya membasahi sofa dan lantai. Semua yang melihatnya diam saja karena gadis itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya.

_'Sepertinya aku harus mengirimkan sofaku untuk dicucikan lagi.' _Catatnya dalam pikiran.

"Namaku Elesis Sieghart." Elesis membuka pembicaraan. Ia segera meletakkan cangkirnya kembali.

"Oh! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, benar-benar tidak sopan, maaf. Namaku Lire Eryuell. Terimakasih kalian sudah menolongku semalam." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Ercnard Sieghart, kakeknya Ele.. OUCH!" Rintihnya karena perutnya disiku oleh gadis yang dimaksud.

"Rufus." Katanya singkat dan datar.

"Zero.. Zephyrum.." Tambahnya tak kalah datar.

"Senang bertemu kalian semua."

"Kau tinggal dimana? Biar kami antar." Saran Elesis. Sang gadis terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, namun kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Kalau begitu, sementara kau tinggal saja denganku."

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan." Mereka pun berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumah Elesis. Tak lama setelahnya Rufus berbisik pada sieghart.

"Sebaiknya kau awasi mereka, siapa tahu reaper semalam bergerak mengincarnya lagi." Sieghart menggangguk kemudian segera berlari menyusul mereka. Sekarang hanya tinggal Zero yang masih diam sambil sesekali membaca dokumen yang sedaritadi dipegangnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin menawariku apa tadi?" Tanya sang detektif. Zero mendongakkan wajahnya sebentar lalu membalik dokumen yang dibukanya. Tepat di halaman itu terpampang foto seorang gadis berambut pirang, sangat mirip.. ralat ..foto itu memanglah foto Lire.

"Lire Eryuell. 19 tahun. 12 Mei 18xx – 19 April 18xx. Penyebab kematian : tusukan di jantung dan beberapa tusukan lain di sekujur tubuh. Lokasi kejadian : tepi hutan Eden..." Gumamnya selagi membaca dokumen tersebut, kemudian ia mulai menganalisa foto TKP.

"Kasus pembunuhan rupanya."

"Ya, tapi yang membuat yang diatas menurunkan misi ini adalah, hilangnya salah satu penjemput roh yang ditugaskan menjemputnya saat itu hingga sekarang." Sela Zero.

"Penjemput roh? Reaper maksudmu?"

"Itu nama yang dikenal di dunia manusia, tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak diperkenankan mencabut nyawa. Mereka hanya menjemput dan mengantarkan jiwa manusia yang sudah meninggal untuk diadili."

Rufus mengangguk lalu meletakkan dokumennya di atas meja. Ia meminta Zero menunggu di ruang tamu selagi ia melakukan rutinitas pagi yang sempat tertunda. Setelah sarapan dan persiapan lainnya mereka berangkat menuju kantor tempat Rufus bekerja. Terkejut ia melihat gadis berambut violet duduk di kursi resepsionis dan bukannya pemuda psycho berambut lavender yang biasanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya gadis yang bisa dibilang pendek untuk gadis seusianya.

"Akses ke ruang dokumen." Kata Rufus singkat.

"Maaf, ruang dokumen hanya boleh dimasuki oleh kru kepolisian saja." Ia menghela nafas kemudian menunjukkan badge miliknya.

"Apa ini bukti yang cukup?" Gadis itu menatap tak percaya. Ia tak pernah melihatnya barang sekali saja tapi ia bisa menunjukkan bukti yang sangat kuat kalau dia adalah anggota.

"Badge itu kan.. Kau.. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Aku dari divisi investigasi dan memang aku jarang berada di kantor. Lagipula kau ini siapa? Dimana Azin?"

"Arme Glenstid.. Aku baru sebulan di sini. Azin tidak masuk karena sedang tidak enak badan."

Setelah insiden kecil di depan akhirnya ia mendapat kunci masuk ke ruang arsip. Kali ini ia mengizinkan Zero ikut bersamanya ke dalam ruangan yang dingin dipenuhi oleh lemari besi.

"Ah, kau datang hari ini." Kata si penjaga ruang arsip bernada monoton. Ia tak beranjak sedikitpun dari meja besar yang dipenuhi oleh buku, map dan kertas.

"Aku ingin melihat dokumen kematian seorang bernama Lire Eryuell." Ungkap sang detektif to the point.

Gadis itu menutup bukunya lalu berjalan di lorong antara lemari-lemari dokumen yang berbaris rapi. Sejenak ia berhenti untuk mengisyaratkan agar sang detektif mengikutinya. Mereka masuk ke kelompok "L" dan Mari mulai menggeledah salah satu lacinya. Setelah mendapatkan yang ia cari diberikannya map tersebut padanya. Rufus membuka dan membacanya, namun ada hal ganjil yang mengganjal dari semua keterangan yang ia dapatkan.

_Lire Eryuell. 19 tahun. 12 Mei 18xx – 19 April 18xx. Penyebab kematian : tidak diketahui. Lokasi kejadian : tepi hutan Eden. Kemungkinan penyebab kematian adalah serangan jantung, namun riwayat kesehatannya yang terakhir menunjukkan tidak ada gejala kelainan maupun penyakit kronis yang diderita._

Ia melihat foto TKP dan terkejut. Diambilnya foto yang sebelumnya dan dibandingkan dengan foto tersebut. Berbeda.. sangat berbeda, terutama pada kondisi jenazah korban. Foto yang didapatnya dari arsip, korban sama sekali tak terlihat adanya luka luar yang serius sedangkan yang didapatnya dari dunia atas, tubuh korban sangat mengenaskan seperti dicincang oleh ribuan pisau.

_'Ada yang tidak beres disini. Ini bukanlah kasus kecelakaan biasa.'_

Zero diam saja setelah melihat semuanya. Ia berpikir lebih lanjut soal keterangan selebihnya yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia beberkan pada dunia hidup. Ia tahu kalau orang ini bukanlah sekedar manusia biasa yang tidak mengerti hal-hal spiritual diluar nalar dan logika tapi bagaimanapun ia ragu karena menyimpan rahasia ini adalah perintah.

Rufus mengembalikan dokumen yang dibawanya ke meja yang sekarang sedang dihuni oleh empunya yang masih sibuk membaca buku. Sang penjaga sendiri tak bergeming saat map itu membuat suara kecil saat menyentuh gunungan buku dibawahnya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kata sang detektif lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kukira senior sepertimu tahu kalau tidak boleh membawa orang lain selain staf ke ruangan ini. Berhubung temanmu tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan sembarang orang, aku memaafkan kelalaianmu." Ujar Mari dengan nada datar. Keduanya membatu seketika mendengarnya.

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Rufus berusaha tetap tenang.

"Tidak. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya.. teman rohmu itu." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya.

Tiba-tiba saja telepon di sakunya berdering. Ia membuka dan membaca caller IDnya : Sieghart. Ia menekan tombol hijau lalu ditempelkannya ke telinga.

"Ada apa?"

"_Orang gila yang membawa sabit itu kembali. *CLANG!* Kami berada di daerah taman Gorgos cepatlah kemari!"_ Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Dari nada bicaranya sepertinya mereka terdesak jadi segera saja keduanya berangkat ke lokasi.

.

"BIRTH OF BLADE!" Sebuah pedang besar muncul dari dalam tanah. Sieghart segera mencabutnya untuk menangkis serangan sabit dari malaikat kematian berambut spikey magenta dan tanduk di kedua sisi kepalanya.  
"Kita bertemu lagi, malaikat kematianku." Sieghart tersenyum mengejek.

"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan seorang yang pernah kujadikan abadi beberapa abad lalu." Sang reaper balik tersenyum licik. Sementara dari sudut matanya Elesis membawa target buruannya kabur. Ia melompat mundur lalu menghela nafas.

"Ah! Dia kabur lagi."

"Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?" Tanya Sieghart sembari menyandarkan pedangnya di bahu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kalau kau menghalangiku aku akan menjatuhkanmu lebih dahulu."

"Ohoho.. dengan senang hati aku akan jadi lawanmu kawan."

Mereka berkelahi satu sama lain, bahkan sempat sang kakek sambil menelepon si detektif sambil menahan serangan lawannya.

"Memanggil bantuan? Heheh.. kemampuanmu aus termakan usia, he?" Sieghart hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku memanggilnya karena.." DOR! Sebulir timah panas menembus bahu sang reaper dari belakang.

"..dia punya urusan denganmu." Lanjutnya setelah melihat Rufus dan Zero berdiri tak jauh dibelakang lawan.

"Menembakku dengan Judgement, berani sekali kau! Peluru yang menghancurkan jiwa dan pemilik yang sama terkutuknya.. Rufus Wilde"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, Dio.. Soul Reaver dari Burning Canyon."

.

Author : Tarara.. cliffhanger.. #buagh

Lire : Kemunculan perdanaku dan Dio di fict ini.. :D

Sieghart : Sebagai anggota baru, bacakan re:review ya! *nyengir*

Dio : Untuk **Kuro Rei-chan**.. malaikat kematian itu aku.. *bangga*

Lire : Untuk **Eureca-Cross**.. err.. kurasa rambutku warna kuning pirang bukan perak.. ._.

Dio : Untuk **awainotsubasa**.. *mencium diri sendiri* Aku yakin sudah mandi dengan benar deh.. ==

Rufus : Mencariku? Aku sibuk di fict ini jadi tunggu episode depan. :|

Zero : Next Episode : Clueless Soul [part 2]


End file.
